


Danganronpa; Talent Cultivation

by DR Talent Cultivation (ScarletHeart3042), ScarletHeart3042



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletHeart3042/pseuds/DR%20Talent%20Cultivation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletHeart3042/pseuds/ScarletHeart3042
Summary: CURRENT STATUS: CHAPTER ONE; ‘TO MAKE A LEADER’ DAILY LIFE [PART 1]NEXT UPDATE : CHAPTER ONE; ‘TO MAKE A LEADER’ DAILY LIFE [PART 2]Waking up in a strange place with no memories is scary, no doubt. This is true for our protagonist as he wakes up in a strange dorm room he doesn’t recognize.In fact he doesn’t recognize anything. The only hint to his identity is a keycard with the name ‘Roruka Dachi’ and the title ‘Ultimate Neurologist’.Oh yeah, and they’re stuck on a boat.Roruka finds he’s not alone, as 16 other teenagers with the title of ‘Ultimates’ seem to be imprisoned along side of him. Things only get stranger when a weird bear appears and announces they will be forced to kill eachother.Follow the journey of this anti-social amnesiac as he’s rather unwillingly thrown into a role of protagonist, dealing with usual teenage things like girl (and boy) drama, rediscovering lost memories, and solving murders.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. PROLOGUE: ‘TRANQUIL OCEANS NEVER LAST’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my (2nd) attempt at a fanganronpa! This takes place after the events of all three games- so there will be minor spoilers for Danganronpa 1, 2, v3, Ultra Despair Girl’s, ETC.
> 
> This will be written in a script format to be as loyal to the source material’s format as possible.
> 
> Bold text indicates the thoughts of the protagonist.
> 
> Dialogue will be in normal text, while specific actions will be in brackets.  
> Example as followed:
> 
> Character Name: [Action] Dialogue 
> 
> Simple enough yeah?  
> I hope you enjoy what’s to come as I am excited to work on this project! I will update as consistently as possible though cg’s will take some time.
> 
> This will be a semi-interactive experience as you can vote on who free-time is spent with in the comments! Who more time is spent with may affect the protagonists progression and by extension- who lives and who dies! 
> 
> Big shoutout to the fangan this was inspired by (particularly the formatting): Super Nova at Seas by Gaiacseas
> 
> (I promise though my own plot will diverge quite a bit from this Fangan!)
> 
> For an archive of the art - follow the Instagram @dr_talent_cultivation 
> 
> For more art by me follow my Instagram @the_cello_dancer

**Danganronpa; Talent Cultivation**

**Occam’s razor is a problem solving method that states “entities should not be multiplied without necessity”. Or in easier terms, the answer that is most simplistic is more than likely the correct one.**

  
**This is, essentially, my gospel for lack of a better word. It’s a concept I follow to a tea in my day to day life to avoid insanity.**  
**I like simplicity to put it, well, simply. Over complicating things distorts them. And who would want to live in a distorted reality?**

**Whenever I theorize- I remain grounded in reality. So when I got a letter in the mail asking me to take up the title of ‘Ultimate [REDACTED]’ I was a bit less than enthusiastic.**

**The Ultimate system has its flaws, especially through the lens of Occam’s razor. The people with the prestigious title love to overly complicate things.**  
**I like simplicity.**  
**To understand complexities you first have to understand everything else.**

**Ultimate…..[REDACTED]**

**Ultimate……...**

**Is that right ...? Suddenly it didn’t feel right anymore. Like the title didn’t belong to me...**

**God I can’t believe I was so stupid as to make a whole internal monologue over something that wasn’t even...me.**

**Me….Me? Who is ...me?**

**...as consciousness slowly dripped back into my skull at a frustratingly slow pace...it seemed my grasp on what exactly me was, was slipping away with it.**  
**Like steady droplets of water slowly washing away the colors of a painted canvas.**

**It’s terrifying. I try to grasp onto the color with all I have, but the vibrant paints drizzle through my fingers and drip into the void of solem nothingness.**

**And then...I woke up. To the sound of pounding in my skull.**  
**It was vivid- visceral- real almost.**  
**……**  
**It was ...knocking…**

**My eyelids fly open and I find myself staring at a ceiling. At least I can only assume it’s a ceiling. That’s the most logical deduction. It was a gentle baby blue color, not too overbearing which I could appreciate.**

**I sit up slowly and carefully with a wince, placing a hand on my forehead. It’s clammy…was I ill? Where was I ...? Home? It didn’t feel like home. But thinking of home also brought no familiar images to mind.**  
**…...**

**The banging in my head didn’t cease though...in fact some other noises began to mingle with it. Voices. Multiple. Two?**

???: Are you sure there’s someone in there?

???2: I would assume. There’s a name plate. Afterall.

**The voices were distinctly female based on the pitches of their conversing.**  
**I’m stuck sitting there trying to decide what to do.**

**Then the banging picked up again.**

???2: Hello? If someone doesn’t answer we will have to break the door down.

???: How on earth are you planning to do that-

???2: Hush now.

???: Maybe they’re dead in there.

???2: That’s ridiculous ...I think…

**As puzzled as I am by the voices, I decide to get a bearing on my surroundings while leaving the two girls outside the door to their bickering for a while longer.**

**The room around me was simple yet also luxurious looking. The walls were the same gentle blue color as the ceiling had been. I was sitting on a bed- what I presume was queen sized. The mattress was comfy and the blankets were soft- a gentle cocoon. I was tempted to just curl back under them and go to sleep.**

**But the noise on the other side of the door kept me awake and, at least partially, alert.**

**Besides the bed was a nightstand, a pot of flowers placed carefully atop it. And besides that- a card of some sorts.**  
**Picking it up- I examine it. It seems to be a keycard. And on it, a name.**

**Ruroka Dachi**  
**Ultimate Neurologist**

**…that must be me. The name nor the talent rang many bells in my mind. The ‘Ultimate’ word did. Somewhat. It felt familiar. The concept just out of reach in my mind. Ruroka Dachi.**

  
**The more I thought about it the more right it felt. I decide my initial confusion must’ve just been due to my general grogginess. I still fell short on any other information though.**

**Before I can do much more investigating I’m startled out of my mind by the sound of something being thrown against my door.**

**Ruroka: Jesus fuck….**

**I hear a gasp on the other side of the wall.**  
**I had forgotten about my guests for a short moment.**

???: Hello?? I heard someone talk!!

???2: I think you’re losing your mind. 

**I pinch the bridge of my nose, a headache still pulsing through my skull.**

Ruroka: [Exasperated] Yes I’m fucking here!! No need to riot-

**Annoyed at this point, I stand up from the bed and storm over to the door, throwing it open rather sharply, just wanting these two to shut up.**

**As I swung the door open- there was a startled squeal, someone falling into the room.**

???2: Careful there Sataro-san. 

Ruroka: [Startled] Jesus fucking Christ!!

**A girl dressed in what seemed to be a sailor outfit was now sprawled out on the floor of the room.**

Sataro?: [sitting up with a wince] Ouch...that hurt.

???2: You took quite a tumble…

Sataro?: [Pointing accusingly at Ruroka] You!!   
Give me some warning next time would ya?

Ruroka: Don’t lean up against doors next time. 

**The girl looked up at me with sharp eyes, or well, more accurately with a sharp eye as her right eye was obscured by her silvery hair.**

Sataro?: Don’t be unresponsive in your room then! 

Ruroka: It’s not my fucking fault I only just woke up! Fuck! 

???2: Watch the profanity please

**I turn to stare at the other girl. Purple hair pulled up in delicate spirals that framed her pale face, with piercing orange eyes that stared scorningly at me. She wore a simple white kimono with a red hakama over it.**

  
Ruroka: Please I’m having a crisis let me fucking curse if I want to. 

Sataro?: [standing back up and brushing herself off] I think we’re _all_ having a crisis here sir. But _you’re_ the only one who decides to hole up in their room like a NEET. Is that what you are? Ultimate NEET? 

**The sailor girl gave me a poke in the chest- causing me to smack her hand away.**

Ruroka: Don’t touch me!! I didn’t decide to hole up in here!

Sataro?: Welllll then what’s the holdup!! Everyone else is up and at em’ and exploring man! You’re lagging! 

Ruroka: I’m not fucking lagging!! 

L **agging, maybe that was, in truth, a good word to describe my mental confusion. Lag.**

**The annoying sailor girl was practically bouncing, making me feel nauseated.**

???2: Sataro-san please you’re going to give the man vertigo with your motion. Calm yourself. Deep breaths.

**The purple haired women’s overt calmness was almost no better.**

**Her steady gaze was searching me, almost intrusively so.**

**A small bit flustered, I look down at the floor, gritting my teeth.**

???2: I suppose introductions are in order, no? [placing a hand to her chest] I’m Mihna Hasabe. I’m known as the Ultimate Shrine Maiden. [She bows]

**-MIHNA HASABE-**  
**-ULTIMATE SHRINE MAIDEN-**

**God, her formality was almost worse than the other girls eccentricism.**  
**I was never one to like formality**  
**….**

**Was I?**  
**Again whatever faint wisp of a memory I had had was gone in an instant.**  
**Before I have anymore time to dwell on it however, the sailor girl is bouncing all up in my face again.**

Sataro?: I’m Ichiko Sataro!! Sataro Ichiko! Ichiko! Sataro! I’m known as the Ultimate Ichthyologist!

**-ICHIKO SATARO-**  
**-ULTIMATE ICHTHYOLOGIST-**

**I was impressed. I didn’t think this ditzy girl was capable of saying such a big word.**

Ruroka: And...What is that exactly?

Ichiko: Huh? Oh it’s a fish scientist! Basically! 

Ruroka: [pointing at Ichiko, then Mihna] And do you two know each other?

Mihna: Hm? Not as of more than about thirty or so minutes ago. I’ve been assigned to...watch Sataro-San.

**Watch her? God, did a high school aged girl need a fucking Babysitter?**

Ichiko: [embarrassed] I don’t need you to watch over me, as eternally grateful as I am for it Hanabe-chan, I’m a big girl! I can take care of myself!

Mihna: Sataro-san, I mean no offense but you tried to do a nosedive over the guardrail.

Ichiko: [whining] Wah! I wanted to swim!

**It took just about all my willpower to not slam the door in these girls’ faces. I wasn’t feeling particularly polite.**

Ruroka: Are you done?

Mihna: Yes my apologies. Please introduce   
yourself.

**Oh. Right. I had to do that still. The answer was still foggy in my brain, but some slew of words eventually made their way out of my mouth.**

Ruroka: Ruroka….Dachi….Ultimate...um..  
.Neurolgist…..

**-RUROKA DACHI-**  
**-ULTIMATE NEUROLOGIST-**

Ichiko: [smirking] Don’t sound too sure there-

Mihna: He’s confused dear. He’s only just waking up. Now hush-

**Mihna’s tone with soothing and almost motherly as she spoke to Ichiko.**

**Either way I was still defensive by what Ichiko had said.**

Ruroka: I am sure! It says right here-

**I hold up the keycard for her to read. She does so through a squinted eye. She could probably barely see with her hair covering one eye the way it did. Like an edgy kid going through an emo phase huh.**

Ichiko: [waving dismissively] Okay Okay I get it you’re right. You look pretty scruffy for a sciencey man though! 

**I opened my mouth to retort, but I’m suddenly hit by another wave of nausea. My body sways as I grip onto the door frame for support. I hear a worried comment from Mihna though I can’t comprehend what it is as the dizzy sensation is too intense.**  
**It takes a moment to ground myself again, taking in a sharp breath. The sound of Mihna’s voice finally breaks through the haze.**

Mihna: [worried] Dachi-san? Can you hear me? 

Ichiko: Helllo earth to Dachiiii-kuuuun

Ruroka: Ngh…. yes I’m fine. Just dizzy as shit. 

Mihna: Please take your time. If you’d like to relax you can return to your bed and we’ll inform the others of your status.

**Others? How many other people were there here? Where was here? My growing unease of the situation coupled with my curiosity kept me from taking the offer and returning to bed.**

Ruroka: I’ll be fucking fine. 

Mihna: Profanity! 

Ruroka: Christ. Sorry. Or whatever. I’m okay...but where are we? 

Ichiko: [wiggling her fingers] weee don’t knowww oooo spoookyy

Ruroka: [deadpan] You don’t know? Just as useless as you look then.

Ichiko: [Indignantly] Hey Wait!! None of us know not just me!

**I snickered for a moment, looking down at Ichiko. She was easy to rile up huh? Noted.**  
**The moment was interrupted when I again felt the sensation of swaying on my feet.**

Ruroka: Hrk- I need some fresh air or something.

**Not really wishing to talk with these two much longer anyhow, I shut the door behind me, watching the light on the card scanner flick red.**

Minha: Would you like us to guide you outside? You still seem rather pale-

**I grit my teeth, annoyed but also feeling like I needed to prove something to the girls.**

Ruroka: [curtly] I’ll be fucking fine. Thanks.

**Mihna stood there studying me for a moment, before giving a soft hum.**

Mihna: [a slight edge of concern in her tone]..alright then. We’ll see you around then, Dachi-san. 

  
Ichiko: See ya later NEET!

Ruroka: I’m not a-

**I almost corrected her but decided it’d be best to just ignore the jab at this point.**  
**Not exchanging anymore words I turn and walk down the hallway- trying to take confident strides though that was a challenge due to my ongoing headache and dizziness.**

**The hallway made a sharp right turn where there was even more doors with card readers like the one I had woken up in.**  
**At the end of this hallway was a staircase. I approach it and run my hand against the railing, getting a feel for it.**

**Then I realized feeling up a railing was fucking weird and stopped. Everything felt so foreign though- like I’d never seen a railing before or something. Even though I had ...I think.**

**But just like anything else I tried to remember, when I attempted to grasp the memory it slipped through my fingers. I wonder if everyone was suffering this amnesia. I should’ve asked Mihna. But then again I didn’t want to spend one more fucking minute than I had to speaking with those girls.**

**Suppressing another sigh I head down the stairs. My shoes click against the marble as I carefully descend. I count exactly 25 stairs and two landings before I see the literal light at the end of the tunnel. The gentle breeze of fresh air was welcoming, beckoning even.**

**And so I oblige to the greeting, stepping out into the light.**  
**The immediate scent that hit me was a salty breeze, a hint of dampness in the air.**

Ruroka: …..the...ocean….

**The swaying sensation I had been experiencing made more sense now… at the least.**

**In front of me spread a wide deck area it seemed- the floors made up of shiny wood planks.**

**In the center of it all was a large pool, which lapped gently with the movements of the … yes there wasn’t much denying what this was.**  
**A boat.**

**The open deck was surrounded on three sides and open on one. Beach chairs and umbrellas dotted the area around the pool.**  
**Behind me was the stairway I had just come from.**

**To my right was what seemed to be the storefront of a restaurant, an awning stretched over it with a few tables placed outside. To my left seemed to be a bar area of some sorts. And right in front of me was an open deck.**

**And there, undeniably, was the endless ocean looking back at me.**

**The sight was puzzling to say the least. Why was I on a boat?**

**I take another deep breath in. Relax. Remain cool. If you appear uncollected in front of other people then…..then?**

**My mind drew up blanks again. But something told me that I had to remain calm in front of whatever other people were here.**

**I scan the area critically. There was quite a few people milling around in all the areas I could visibly see. These must be the others that Mihna had mentioned. I can’t say I was particularly eager to strike up a conversation. In fact the more I woke up the more I really wanted to be alone.**

**But I also didn’t want people to be suspicious of me. This situation itself was already alarming, having people wary because I remained holed up in my room was just an added burden for sure.**

**So mustering up a bit of willpower, I find some resolve. I will interact. God. I hate this.**

**I take a step forwards, then pause. I couldn’t do this. No, not that I couldn’t, of course I could! I didn’t want to! Yeah! And I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to! I turned around to head back upstairs and hole up in my room to become the ultimate NEET.**

**I’m startled when I turn and am met face to face with sharp orange eyes.**

Ruroka: [stumblung backwards] Jesus FUCK 

???: My apologies...I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.

**Mihna had somehow walked up behind me without having made a noise.**

Ruroka: What on earth are you doing?! 

Mihna: [with a soft hum] I was just going to go rejoin some of the others. 

Ruroka: Don’t you have a babysitting job or somethin’?

Mihna: Sataro-san insisted that she could manage herself. I decided to trust her.

Ruroka: [scoffs] That seems like a fucking mistake. 

Mihna: I’ll check up on her in a bit. I wanted to check up on you anyhow.

Ruroka: Why the fuck?

Mihna: Watch the profanity. And you seemed a bit out of it when we first spoke. I was concerned.

Ruroka: Over a stranger?

Mihna: I suppose it seems ridiculous. But I'm caring person by nature. 

**I guess it did make some sense. Not that I knew much about shrine maidens but they were people who had lots to care for.**

Mihna: Besides you need to meet everyone still right? I’ve already met a handful of the other guests so I could accompany you.

Ruroka: I don’t need some fucking tour guide. I can deal with this myself.

**I cross my arms and glared at the maiden, feeling defensive. Mihna met my gaze with her own cool one.**

Minha: Is that why you were just about to run back off to your room then? 

Ruroka:[sighing].....touché. 

**Fuck it. You know what? If this woman wanted to help me out who was I to stop her.**

Minha: [smiles] Well then. Why don’t we head over to the bar? It seems like there’s a few people there?

**I look to the aforementioned area and see a good few hanging around. I nod.**

Ruroka: Fine. I guess.

**With that Mihna and I head over to the bar, me letting her take the lead. There were three people there from what I could see. Two were behind the bar seeming in a bit of a heated discussion.**

???: Are you fucking with me?? The alcohol is behind a locked cabinet??

One boy with spiky green hair was roughly trying to pry open what seemed to be a locked drink cabinet. A shorter boy with messy purple hair watched on.

???2: Ochiai-kun you look like a fucking idiot. What do think trying to pry the door off its hinges will accomplish? 

**The purple haired kids tone was taunting, like he was challenging the green haired boy.**

Ochiai?: FUCK IT!! I’LL BREAK THE CABINET JUST TO SPITE YOU!!!

???: [sing-songy] Youuuuu might get in troubbbleee thoughhhhh

Ochiai?: LITERALLY WITH FUCKING WHO????

???: Who knows what mysterious characters lurk in the shadows waiting to pounce at you if you break stuff?

**The third person was a small girl sitting at the bar, seeming to be playing around with some ice cubes while occasionally glancing up at the two boys behind the bar. What a cast of characters we had here.**

**Besides me- Mihna cleared her throat to notify the others of our presence.**  
**All three looked over at us.**  
**The green haired boy looks like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.**

Ochiai?: Shit!! Fuck!! It’s you!! 

???: Ha! Now you’re really in trouble!

**The green haired kid took a step away from the cabinet as if to show he wasn’t doing anything wrong.**

Ochiai?: Ha…you didn’t see nothin’! Got that Kishi??

Kishi?: Dude this is pathetic. They were standing right there half the time you were having your tantrum.

Ochiai?: IT WASN’T A FUCKING TANTRUM!!

Mihna: Language.

**The green hair kids face quickly turned to looking shameful when Mihna spoke.**

Ochiai?: [embarrassed] Right. Sorry Hasabe-san.

**The tone he put on for Mihna was completely different to that of the one he used on the purple haired kid.**

Ochiai?: So um. Who’s your friend?

**He points to me. I immediately feel annoyance, and maybe even some fear, bubble in my stomach.**

Mihna: This is the late riser. He woke up a bit behind the rest of us.

**The green haired kids face hardened again when he looked at me.**

Ochiai?: Right well listen the FUC- [he glances at Mihna] listen up! I’m Rika Ochiai the Ultimate Bass Guitarist!! You best not forget it!

**-RIKA OCHIAI-**  
**-ULTIMATE BASS GUITARIST-**

  
**He really did put on a tough guy act huh?**

Ruroka: Great. I’ll be sure to. I’m Ruroka Dachi….Ultimate...um...Neurologist.

**The information still felt shaky on my tongue.**

Ochiai: What the FUCK is an Umneuropogist????

**I stare at him. Is he...serious...right now?**

Kishi?: [laughing] Holy shit-

Mihna: Language-

Kishi?: Hey I don’t take fucking orders from you bitchass-

Ochiai: KISHI!! DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO A WOMAN LIKE THAT!!! 

Kishi: MAKE ME FUCKING STOP THEN TOUGH GUY!!

Ruroka:.....

Mihna: ……

???: [snickers] 

**As this goes down, the girl at the bar starts giggling. I had almost forgotten she was there.**

Ruroka: You got something to say there?

**She looks at me as I speak, a smile still stretched across her face.**

???: I’m just enjoying the show!

**The girl looked like she walked straight out of some animated Christmas film. Her outfit was ridiculous. Not to mention she was tiny. Eyeballing it I bet she didn’t even hit the five foot mark.**

Ruroka: And am I supposed to believe you’re a high schooler?

???: How rude! Of course I am!! I wouldn’t be an Ultimate otherwise ya know!!

Ruroka: Hm.

???: Not hm! I’m the Ultimate Ice Sculptor! I’m a high schooler!

Ruroka: Gonna need to see some ID on that-

Mihna: Actually none of our personal belongings seem to be here so that might be difficult for her-

**I sigh. Mihna wasn’t one for sarcasm then?**  
**Anyways Ochiai and purple hair seemed to done arguing for now.**

Ochiai: Dachi! Don’t harass this child!

???: I’m not a child!! And you know my name Rika I lit- ter- ally- gave it to you like twenty minutes ago! 

**Rika…? Oh she was using Ochiai‘s first name?**

Ochiai: Right. And I ….uh...remember it. For sure.

Kishi?: He definitely doesn’t haha 

Ochiai: SHUT UP!!! I DO!!

**How easily did this man get upset? It was almost pathetic if not entertaining.**

???: It’s Lisabeth Reyes! But I go by Li! 

**-LISABETH REYES-**  
**-ULTIMATE ICE SCULPTOR-**

Ruroka: [Crossing his arms] Lisabeth Reyes, that name doesn’t sound Japanese. Are you foreign? 

Li: It’s Li! And Foreign? That would imply we’re in Japan still! We’re on the open waters baby!

Li: [Her smile fades a bit, a small flash of nervousness crossing her vision] so much ocean…

Li: [upbeat again] but no I’m not Japanese! 

Ruroka: So where are you from then?

Li: That’s for me to know and you to not find out!” 

**My eyebrow twitches. This was ...annoying. Though maybe Lisabeth was also having a lapse in memory like me? Maybe everyone was.**  
**…..**

**Nah she was definitely just fucking with me**. 

Kishi?: Oh my? Are we doing introductions again? I’ve gotten good at this hold on!

**He straightened his posture and crossed his arms dramatically**

Kishi?: I’m Nagisa Kishi! I’m known in these parts as the Ultimate Spear Fisherman!

**-NAGISA KISHI-**  
**-ULTIMATE SPEAR FISHERMAN-**

**His voice rose and fell dramatically.**

Ruroka: A spear fisherman? Wow those actually exist?

Nagisa: [face falling] huh?

Ruroka: I dunno I just feel like Spear Fisherman is something you hear about but it has never actually existed. Like ever.

Nagisa: [scoffs] Well feast your eyes on this! I’m here! I’m real! I….don’t have my spear gun on me but it exists I promise!

**He grins lazily at me.**

Ruroka: Right. Sure.

Nagisa: I’m serious!! 

Ochiai: You’re a compulsive liar! 

Nagisa: You’ve known me for less than an hour stop with that snap judgments!

Li: Actually I’m great at reading people! And I agree you’re a liar!

Ochiai: Very good judgment Lisabeth!

Nagisa: Shut up you literally agree with every single person who raises their voice at you once!

Li: It’s Li! But yes I have very good judgment indeed! 

Nagisa: Ohhhhh my goooddd

Ruroka: Yes. Oh my god. Well I’m ready to move on. 

Nagisa: Move on? You just got here though! What’re you gonna go hole back up in your room?

**Why does everyone keep saying that!**

Ruroka: I was not holing up! I have other people to meet. 

**I wasn’t eager to do that after these absolute headaches of introductions but any excuse to get away from these three was fine.**

Ochiai: Well go fucking do that then!

Minha: Language.

**I had forgotten she was here.**

Ochiai: [ashamed] Sorry, Hasabe-san.

Ruroka: Okay I’m leaving now.

Ochiai: Great. 

Nagisa: See ya, NEET!

Li: Bye bye!

Ruroka: Not a NEET

**I huff a bit then swivel on my heel and walk off, Mihna following after me.**

**I was of course wandering a bit aimlessly as I wasn’t well adjusted to the area yet. I end up walking over to the open deck area and just staring out over the ocean.**

Mihna: ……..

Ruroka ……….

Minha: ………..

Ruroka……….

Ruroka…..well? You wanna say something??

Mihna: No. I’m simply waiting to accompany you further. 

**Annoyed, I turn and start walking again, down the length of the deck. To my surprise the deck seemed to actually wrap around the bar area which I hadn’t noticed before. As I walked the sound of voices and laughter made themselves clear, as well as the occasional thwap of something being hit.**

**Eventually the deck opened up again to what seemed to be a sandy pit with a net in the middle. A volleyball court perhaps? At either side of the sand pit there was also basketball hoops, though I questioned how exactly you were supposed to dribble a basketball on sand.**

**There were four people here, two on either side of the net. They were bouncing a volleyball back and forth to each other. There seemed to be two girls on one side and a girl and a boy on the other. The boy was sitting in the sand with a hand to his head like he’d just fallen.**

???: C’mon Honoka-kun get your head in the game!

**A girl in pigtails yelled out to the boy on the ground.**

Honoka?: My head is in the game! Perhaps a bit   
too much so considering it just got hit. You have a lot of power Mina-chan. 

**The girl in pigtails laughed more.**

Mina?: [prideful] Oho ho! Why of course I do! I’m a sportswoman! I don’t know why you expected any less from me! 

Honoka?: Well Marine-chan is also a sportswoman but….

**The boy on the ground looked over to his partner, a tan girl with a hood pulled over her head. To my confusion it seemed like she was...actually asleep?**

**The other girl on pigtail girl’s side of the court seemed to just be standing by quietly watching the others interact. It was her who turned around and eventually saw Mihna and I.**

???: Oh! Hasabe-chan! And….

**The girl searched me with a puzzled expression on her face.**

???: And um……

Ruroka: We haven’t met. Don’t blow a fuse.

???: [sheepishly] Ah, sorry.

Mihna: [lifting a hand in greeting] Hello there, Komori-san. 

???: Who’s you’re um...friend…?

Ruroka: Ruroka Dachi. Ultimate Neurologist:

**I was getting a better handle on the introduction thing.**

Mina?: Oh what’s this? A new person! Hello there! 

**I lift an awkward hand in a half hearted wave.**

Mina?: Well introductions are in order then!! I’m Amari Mina! The Ultimate Tennis Club President!

- **AMARI MINA-**  
**-ULTIMATE TENNIS CLUB PRESIDENT-**

Ruroka: Is there a ….tennis club…

Amari: [Laughing] Oh you’re too funny Roka-kun! Can I call you Roka? 

Ruroka: Fuck no.

Amari: [face falling slightly] Oh. Sorry.

???: [clears throat] Um...and I’m Haise Komori….I guess. Ultimate Lucky Student.

**-HAISE KOMORI-**  
**-ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT-**

Ruroka: Ultimate Lucky Huh? That’s a talent?

Haise: [warily] Umm ...well on paper it is. I was basically picked out of a lottery for the title. 

Ruroka: Well are you Lucky in other things then?

Haise: [with a soft hum] Hmm, Well. I guess my   
luck is sorta that I’m just...naturally okay at things. Like- you ask me to pick up a guitar and play it? I’ll know the basics pretty quickly. Stuff like that.

Ruroka: So you’re talent is ...being subpar at everything?

Amari: Hey that’s a bit rude of you to say!

Haise: Mina-chan it’s alright- that’s basically what it is anyhow haha…. 

**The boy who was on the other side of the court stood up and brushed some sand off himself before taking the girl next to him by the hand and walking towards us.**

**The girl seemed to jolt awake, though I was still unsure how she was asleep standing up to start with.**

Honoka?: Hey there stranger.

Ruroka: Hey.

Honoka?: I’m Terra Honoka. I’m the Ultimate Gamemaster!

**-TERRA HONOKA-**  
**-ULTIMATE GAMEMASTER-**

Ruroka: Oh….okay.

Terra: Do you know what that is?

Ruroka: No but I also don’t care.

Terra: Oh….

Amari: [under breath] You’re fun at parties aren’t you Dachi-kun.

**I wouldn’t know. I can’t remember if I’ve ever even been to a party.**

Terra: [with a lazy smile] Hey there no need to have so many walls up Dachi-kun! We ain’t scary I promise! 

Ruroka: [flatly] Are you sure? I’m positively shaking in my boots right now. 

Terra: [laughing] You’re a funny one Dachi-kun.

**Everyone seemed to be mistaking my annoyance for humor. Which was annoying.**

  
Ruroka: Right.

  
Terra: Well anyways! Basically my talent is helping to create and run those escape room things! You ever been to one Dachi-kun?

**I couldn’t remember.**

Roruka: Um… yeah. 

Terra: Cool! You know what I’m talking about then!

???: [tiredly] hng...Huh…? What…?

**The girl Terra brought along finally spoke with a yawn, saving me from my blatant lie about going to escape rooms.**

???: Hmmm who are you...Marine asks?

**Marine? Who is Marine?**  
**Terra gave the girl a small pat on the back.**

Terra: Wake up Marine-chan. We got visitors.

Marine?: Hng Marine is tired. She would like to sleep more.

Terra: Just introduce yourself then you can.

Marine?: Hmm. Marine’s name is Marine….Heiwa. She’s the Ultimate Yoga Master.

**-MARINE HEIWA-**  
**-ULTIMATE YOGA MASTER-**

With that the girl shut her eyes and softly began to snore. 

Terra: She...really likes to sleep. Hey you’re the neurologist here Dachi-kun maybe you can help her!

Ruroka: Hm. I’ll consider it.

**Please no, I have no idea how to help considering I can’t remember anything.**

Terra: Great! Thanks Dachi-kun!

Roruka: Sure.

Haise: So what’s a neurologist really do? I’ve heard the term but I don’t much beyond that?

**Oh. Oh no. I had no idea. I search my mind desperately for the answers, but it was just an empty space. I search more… and as if a saving grace, some words surface and move past my lips.**

Ruroka: [robotically] Basically I’m a specialist in the anatomy and function of nerves and the nervous system. I also delve into the psychology side of things, specifically with brain functionality.

**The words I speak didn’t feel like my own, but my brain knew them. I didn’t know what they meant.**

Haise: Oh- so you’re like a brain scientist? That’s neat!

Terra: There’s a lot of people with pretty cool talents here… 

Roruka: Yeah. Thanks…?

**I felt like a huge fraud. Oh well. Fake it till you make it right?**

**Amari, who had been quiet during this stretch of conversation, finally spoke.**

Amari: Well that was fun and all but I wanna get back to the game! Hasabe-Chan! Dachi-Kun! You should join us!

Ruroka: No.

Mihna: I’ll have to pass.

Amari: Your loss then! 

Ruroka: Not really. Shouldn’t you all be taking this a bit more seriously?

Haise: We are ...trying to. But there’s not much we can really do you know… may as well lighten the mood until we get more information.

Amari: [while spinning the volleyball on one finger] Exactly! Honoka-kun, Marine-chan, get back over to your side!

Terra: Alright Alright! Let’s go Marine-chan 

Marine: Hhhgn-

**Terra gently pulled Marine back to their side of the court. I almost felt sorta bad for her. Girl just wants to sleep. Honestly same.**

Ruroka: Alright. Well. If you want to play around doing fuck all don’t let me stop you. 

Amari: Trust me! We won’t!

Haise: Nice meeting you, Dachi-san.

Ruroka: Sure it was.

Haise: [with a strained smiled] yup.

**God this was endlessly awkward. Not that it wasn’t my own fault in some regards. But being snappy was the only thing I could remember about myself right now. So it would have to do.**

Ruroka: Okay. See ya.

**With another halfhearted wave I turn and go back the direction we came. This was exhausting. Everyone here was so overtly convoluted. Like they were proud of it. They must all like being quirky or whatever.**

**Minha trails behind me again as I walk back around the deck the way we came. While we were gone it seemed some people had made their way to the pool. One girl with blueish hair was swimming around in her clothes, while a girl in black and yellow clothing who seemed to be blindfolded sat further away in one of the beach chairs.**

**Wait.**

**Blindfolded?**

**This duo already caused me to form many questions in my mind.**

**There was one more girl sat at the edge of the pool nervously watching the girl in the pool.**

???: M-Mita-Chan….s-swimming in your clothes may not be a very g-good idea. 

Mita?: It’ll be fine Fumi-Chan! I’m having a good time! Besides water dries! Fun never stops!

Fumi?: Um….r-right….? 

**The blindfolded girl, meanwhile, seemed to snap to attention, looking right at Mihna and I. If she hadn’t been blindfolded for whatever reason I would’ve assumed she was staring.**

???: Someone’s approaching...no actually two people. 

**How did she even know?**

Fumi?: H-huh? Oh- you’re right…..hello…um… I haven’t met you two yet actually.

Mita?: Cause you refused to talk to anyone up until ten minutes ago!

Fumi?: Ah...aha….ha…

**Was everyone here so insufferably awkward?**

Ruroka: I’m gonna cut to the chase. I’m Ruruoka Dachi. Ultimate Neurologist. Blah blah. 

**The girl with the blindfold speaks up first.**

???: You don’t have to be so cold there, Dachi-San. I understand this is all rather stressful but we must keep a level head.

**This girl was like Mihna with her calmness huh.**

Ruroka: [a bit defeated ] Sorry. Or whatever. I’m just tired.

Mita?: Clearly! Though I don’t get how you’re tried! We were all probably in a drug induced sleep for likeee hoursss! Or however long it takes for a group of kids to be placed on a boat and for the boat to sail at least. 

Ruroka: You seem rather cheery considering the topic of conversation topic.

Mita?: I’m just going with the flow, man!

**The girl said as she leaned back in the water, her light blue hair splaying out behind her.**

???: Well then. I’m Hina Hachiro, the Ultimate Beekeeper.

**-HINA HACHIRO-**  
**-ULTIMATE BEEKEEPER-**

**I snicker a bit**

Roruka: Oh that explains the get up then?

Hachiro: Pardon?

Roruka: The whole black and yellow thing?

Hachiro: …… Of course. Bee aesthetic.

Roruka: [with a snort] bee aesthetic!

Hachiro: No need to be cynical!

Roruka: Sorry sorry- I’m not trying to be I swear!

**As we spoke the girl in the pool hoisted herself out of the water. She was surprisingly tall and lanky. She then proceeded to shake her head like a dog would do, spraying water on Mihna, that other girl with the stutter, and myself.**

Roruka: Hey!! Watch it!! I don’t want to be drenched!

Mita?: Sorrryyy! Unintentional! I’m Aisa Mita! Ultimate Ballet Dancer!

**-AISA MITA-**  
**-ULTIMATE BALLET DANCER-**

  
Roruka: You’re a Ballerina then? I would expect someone with that title to be a bit more ...dignified. 

Aisa: That’s a stereotype!! I’m not all stuck up like that- ya know? I just wanna like, chill out! [she threw up a lazy peace sign]

**Was this girl for real right now?**

Fumi?: And I’m...uh...Fumihisa Eto...the Ultimate ...uh...conspiracy...theorist…. 

**-FUMIHISA ETO-**  
**-ULTIMATE CONSPIRACY THEORIST-**

  
**…….**  
**huh….?**  
**I blinked a few times as a fresh wave of dizziness crashed over me. I struggled to catch my breath as I stumbled backwards, my breathing hitched.**

Fumihisa: Ah...are you a-alright?

**Was I? I was incredibly dizzy. Like vertigo. It felt like the floor was dropping beneath me. I was dying...I was dying…! It felt like I was dying…**

???: Dachi-san…..Dachi-san…are you listening? 

**Someone was speaking but I couldn’t make out who. Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder.**

???: Ruroka. Can you hear me?

Ruroka: Ngh….Hasabe….san?

Mihna: That’s right. It’s me. What’s the matter.

Aisa: You went spaceman on us there for a sec dude-

**Quickly composing myself I straighten my posture.**

Ruroka: Sorry- I think I must be a bit sea-sick. 

Mihna: Would you like to go back to your room to lay down? 

**I scowled as a familiar sense of arrogance gnawed at my stomach.**

Ruroka: I’m fine! God how many times are you going to ask me the same fucking question??

**Mihna stares at me, a hint of hurt flashing across her face. Good.**

Mihna: Right. My apologies.

Aisa: Hey now- you don’t have to be so sharp! The girl was just making sure you’re okay-

Mihna: No no, he’s right. I’ve been too overbearing. I overstepped my boundaries. I’m just going to go now...I have to find Sataro-san.

**Without another word, Mihna gave one more pointed glance my way before turning and walking off back in the direction of the dorm stairway.**

Aisa: Man you’re a real prick you know that?

**I massage my temples- the aching pulse of a headache still prevalent.**

Ruroka: I don’t care! She’s the one who stuck to me anyways- I can manage myself.

Fumihisa: S-she was just worried…..

**I scowl again. I wasn’t going to stand around and get lectured by strangers.**

Ruroka: she didn’t have to be worried! I’m fine!! God….my head hurts. 

Aisa: But I thought you were fine

Ruroka: [sharply] I am!!

Aisa: [waving a dismissive hand] whatever, dude. 

  
Fumihisa: I g-guess some … sharpness is to b-be expected...this whole situation is … bizarre. 

**I give a glance to Fumihisa, who was playing with a strand of her messy hair and twirling it around her finger.**

Roruka: Bizarre indeed… hey you’re the Conspiracy Theorist here right? Any theories on what this may be?

**Fumihisa’s face fell as bit as her eyebrows furrowed in thought.**

Fumihisa: Um… no not really. This thing is out of...um...m-my area of expertise… ?

Roruka: You don’t sound very certain.

**Fumihisa winces, as if the words I said stung her.**

Fumihisa: I’m… not very certain. 

Ruroka: I see.

  
Aisa: How about you Mr. neurologist ? Any theories.

**As a matter of fact...**

  
Ruroka: Hm. Well, maybe some sort of ransom scheme? Kidnapping a bunch of ultimates, who are considered a high status group, could wager a big payoff if they threaten our lives. But the whole cruise-ship thing seems expensive, meaning the kidnappers had money to begin with already. 

  
Ruroka: [tapping his chin] It’d also be hard for a criminal group to hide a boat while it’s on open waters, so this whole scheme, whatever it is, doesn’t make much sense .

  
**The words just fall naturally out of my mouth as the gears in my mind turn to try and make sense of what this whole thing was. I didn’t realize I was rambling until Aisa spoke.**

Aisa: Holy shit talk about a theory.

Ruroka: [seeming a bit embarrassed] Well you asked for my opinion.

Fumihisa: [unsure] It’s a good...t-theory. From an expert standpoint…..?

**Silence falls over us again, as I assume we all contemplate this whole scenario over in our heads.**

Hachiro: Well that was fun and all, but I’m going to head to the diner and grab something to eat.

**I had forgotten the bee girl was even there until she spoke, breaking the awkward silence.**

Hachiro: I need someone to accompany me. Dachi-san? The floors open.

Ruroka: What’s with everyone here and needing a fucking baby-sitter?

Hachiro:..... 

**Hachiro reaches up to her face and tapped the fabric stretched across her eyes.**

Hachiro:....

Ruroka: …..

Hachiro:... I can’t see.

Ruroka: Then take the fucking blindfold off? 

Hachiro:....

Ruroka: ……..

**Wait a minute.**

Ruroka: Oh….I see. 

Hachiro: Yes and I don’t. Now will you accompany me or do I need to stumble to the diner myself? 

**Thoroughly embarrassed, I walk over to Hachiro. I wasn’t happy about it. I was angry. More so at my own stupidity in that moment rather than at the, apparently, blind girl.**

Ruroka: [awkwardly] So do I just…..walk? Or….

**Hachiro held out her hand curled and uncurled her fingers. I was really gonna have to hold it, wasn’t I…..**

**Sighing in absolute defeat I warily take hold of Hachiro’s outstretched hand.**

Aisa: [laughing] Bye Dachi-kun!! Have fun!!

Fumihisa: [suppressing a smile] See you two around. 

Ruroka: Whatever. 

**And with that we were off. I lead Hachiro the hundred meters or so over to the diner. To my annoyance she tries conversing with me on the way there.**

Hachiro: You should apologize to Hasabe-san when you get the chance, kitten.

**Kitten??**

Ruroka: Why? She’s a stranger to me and so are you!

**Hachiro gave a hum of disapproval.**

Hachiro: But we’ve all been brought together by this odd situation. Perhaps there’s a reason.

Ruroka: Doubtful. 

Hachiro: Well there has to be some reason we’re here on this boat right?

Ruroka: …….

Hachiro: This next group of people you meet, can’t you at least try to be nice?

Ruroka: I’m not trying to be mean. I’m just being me-

**Well I still didn’t really know who I was but-**

Hachiro: Do you want everyone to hate you though? 

**I don’t reply as we finally reach the diner’s entrance.**

Ruroka: We’re here.

**I stated flatly, throwing open the door more aggressively then I meant to. The restaurant seemed to be a diner as Hachiro stated.**

**There’s multiple dining booths lined up around the perimeter of three walls, and on the fourth there seems to be a buffet. It’s stocked with steaming hot food, fries and pizza and hamburgers and all the likes. Dinner food I assumed.**

**Two sets of eyes are immediately on us as we entered, sitting down in a booth across from each other.**

**And then both sets of eyes go back to what they were doing.**

Roruka: ‘sup.

???1:.......

???2:............

**One of them looks back at us. I couldn’t determine gender at glance but they’re small. The smallest I’ve seen here. Holy shit this child cannot be a high schooler.**

**The other person seemed like a girl with a hood pulled up on her head. She was looking down at a small handheld game console, mashing the buttons.**

**Something Mihna said earlier about none of us having our personal belongings with us rang out in my head. Clearly some people did.**

**Hachiro let go of my hand and confidently strode over to the table the two were sitting at.**

**I don’t know how she did that without vision. And I don’t know why if she could do that she needed an escort here.**  
**Hm.**

Hachiro: Hello there kittens! My friend over there has been kinda introverted and needs to be introduced to people! Would ya mind giving him a rundown on who you guys are?

**The gender ambiguous child looked at Hachiro, then at me, then shook their head, pulling the over-sized hat they were wearing over their eyes.**

Hachiro:.......

**I smirked a bit. Watching people fail was funny. I think. But I was also a bit irritated by the silence of the duo. What was their problem? One seemed shy, but was the other just that preoccupied?**

Hachiro: Right then. I recognize the sound of the buttons being pressed. Shintsu-san, kitten, please. You should be more social. Get your nose out of that game device. 

**The girl on the game console made a point of loudly sighing, snapping the handheld device shut. Oh my god, what was this, an early 2000’s teen drama?**

**The girl looked up at me questioningly, then back at Hachiro.**

Shintsu?: Do I have to? He looks lame….

Hachiro: He may look lame but he has a dashing personality. 

Ruroka: Gee. Thanks. 

Shintsu?: Why don't you go talk to the people cooking….I was busy

Hachiro: with?

Shintsu?: Thinking about a game…

**I finally walk over to join Hachiro at the table. I decide I’m going to humor Hachiro’s suggestion of being nicer. Just to show it wouldn’t work. Probably.**

Ruroka: Thinking about a game? What game?

Shintsu?: You a gamer?

**Absolutely not. Well, at least I couldn’t remember. I tried to sound at least a bit interested, though.**

Ruroka: Oh absolutely. I just love...games.

**My voice was flat. Probably not very convincing. But I didn’t have the energy to get into the act all that much.**

Shintsu?: What games do you like?

**Shit. I was cornered.**

Ruroka: Oh. Well...ya know….the...game...kind.

Shintsu?: [looking back at Hachiro] He’s lame, bee lady!

Hachiro: Well then why not tell him about how interesting you are in comparison?

  
**Hachiro coaxed. She really wanted this to go well huh.**

  
Shintsu?: [with a loud sigh] Okay. I’m Nichio Shintsu. The Ultimate Video Game Designer.

**-Nichio Shintsu-**  
**-Ultimate Video Game Designer-**

  
**She flipped back open her gaming device and started mashing the buttons on it again. Only now that I’m closer so I realize the screen doesn’t turn on. It’s just blank.**  
**The fuck?**

Roruka: I think your game is uh...broken? 

**Nichio rolled her eyes dramatically.**

Nichio: I’m not _playing_ a game.

Roruka: Then… What… are you doing?

Nichio: I’m imaging one. Duh.

**She frowns and pulls something out of her jacket pocket. It looks like a hard candy. She pops it in her mouth rather obnoxiously.**

Roruka: You're ...imagining it?

Nichio: Yup. How else am I supposed to come up with new games? 

**I was starting to think everyone here was just flat out insane.**

Roruka: Okay then. Um. I’m Roruka Dachi. The Ultimate Neurologist.

Nichio: Ugh.

Ugh? Ugh what? 

Roruka: You got a problem with that or something? 

Nichio: It’s nothin’. I just don’t like doctors.

Roruka: [scoffs] That’s ridiculous.

Hachiro: [warningly] Dachi-san. Be nice. Remember what we talked about?

Roruka: we shared like two lines of dialogue to each other.

Nichio: Normally… people need to share at least ten lines of text with each other to be friends.

Roruka: Huh??

Nichio: In games. 

Roruka: Well this isn’t a game?? 

Nichio: I didn’t say it was. You love making assumptions don’t you.

Roruka: No!! I don’t! You’re the one making assumptions about me making assumptions!

**I hiss and turn my attention to the other person who’s yet to introduce themselves.**

Roruka: Okay. And who are you?

**They stare back at me.**

Nichio: Don’t bother with ‘em. They don’t like talking. At all. 

**Oh my god. Did everyone here have to be so extra?**

Roruka: Well that sucks. Guess we’ll move on.

Hachiro: Aren’t you even going to try?

Roruka: [dramatically] Ohhh my goood. 

Hachiro: Dachi-san-

**I force a smile on my face and then turn back to the unidentified person.**

Roruka: You have a keycard? That has names and talents on it. You can just share that if you don’t want to talk and remain special. 

**My tone dripped with sarcasm but if the other person picked up on it they didn’t react. Instead they blink slowly, and start searching their pockets.**

**After some rummaging they seem to find the keycard, taking it out and handing it over for me to read.**

****

**-SHIRO KANA-**  
**-ULTIMATE WITCHCRAFT PRACTITIONER-**

**Are you fucking with me right now.**

Roruka: What an….interesting…..talent.

Shiro: ….

Roruka: How did you get a talent like that?

Shiro: …

Roruka: Nothin’?

Shiro: ….

Roruka: Alright then. Hachiro-san I’m ready to move on then. Didn’t you want something to eat?

Hachiro: Did I?

Roruka: That’s why you dragged me here right?

Hachiro: Oh that’s right! Well, I’ll talk to you two kittens later then!

**Hachiro hummed and headed off to the back of the diner- towards the buffet.**

  
Roruka: For someone who can’t see you seem pretty confident.

  
Hachiro: The smell of food can give one heck of a trail to follow. 

  
**She grabbed some food haphazardly, I don’t think she knew what she was taking. She ends up with a hamburger in hand which she takes a bite of.**

  
Hachiro: Mm. Pretty good.

Roruka: Good ...?

  
**Hachiro finishes the burger in a few hungry bites. I wonder when she last ate? I wonder when I last ate?**

**I look at the food warily, considering grabbing some for myself but deciding against it.**

  
Hachiro: Shintsu-san mentioned some people in the kitchen right? Guess we should go greet them?

Roruka: Sure.

**With that Hachiro made her way to the very back of the diner.**  
**I followed her and guided her slightly when needed over and into the kitchen. Immediately the smell of something cooking hit my nose pleasantly. The kitchen was modern looking-**

**There was one boy in there who frankly seemed a bit dirty. His orange hair was disheveled and there was streaks of color on his face.**

**The other person was wearing a pink kimono with a flowery shawl, watching over the shoulder of the orange haired boy. They were on their tip toes though as the orange haired boy was taller than the kimono kid.**

Hachiro: Something here smells pleasant. Is someone cooking?

Roruka: No they’re actually painting. With paint that suspiciously smells like cooking food.

Hachiro: Stop. 

**The orange haired boy looked up at us with a small wave as he mixed something in a frying pan with his free hand.**

???: Hello there. I don’t believe I’ve met you two yet.

**Oh? I figured everyone else already sat in a circle and shared their name.**

Hachiro: No I don’t recognize your voice. I’m Hina Hachiro the Ultimate Beekeeper. 

**The kid in the kimono also looked over at us with pale eyes that were slightly upturned.**

???2: Bee keeper? Did you know bees are experts at drowning.

Hachiro: Gee. Thanks for that.

???2: [Thumbs up] No problem! Oh oh by the way I’m uhhhhh- Hana Irii! Ultimate Ikebana Flower Artist!

**-Hana Irii-**  
**-Ultimate Ikebana Flower Artist-**

Hachiro: [small gasp] oh! I love flowers! They smell so sweet. 

Irii: So are you like a...bee…?

Hachiro: ...an actual bee?

Irii: Yeah! I mean you look like one! And you like flowers! You tick every bee box there is!

???: Isn’t that a movie?

Irii: Huh?

???: Bee Box. Isn’t that a movie?

Irii: …um… no. Do you mean Bird Box?

???: That's the bitch. 

Roruka: Are you two done?

**I was irked once again. What were these two, some kinda comedic duo? That weren’t funny?**

Irii: Sorry cranky pants. Just tryin to keep the mood light.

Roruka: Well it’s unnecessary. There’s no way to lighten the mood in this situation. 

Irii: Quitters talk! Who are you anyways?

Roruka: [crossing arms] Roruka Dachi. Ultimate Neurologist. For your information. I’m the expert here.

**I of course wasn’t an expert but I felt I had to prove something. Irii’s face seemed to genuinely flash uncertainty for a moment, before he grinned again.**

Irii: My apologies sir! 

Roruka: Maybe think before you speak.

Irii: Maybe speak before you think! Wait that makes no sense….

**The boy with orange hair reached over to turn the burner of the stove off.**

???: I guess I’ll do my little intro too then. I’m Oren Shōga. Ultimate Finger Painter.

**-OREN SHŌGA-**  
**-ULTIMATE FINGER PAINTER-**

  
Roruka: They really are just giving talents to anyone now huh?

Oren: Beg your pardon?

Roruka: I mean we got the witch kid back out there- tennis club whatever- and now a finger painter? It feels like we’re putting together a group of kindergartners not high schoolers.

Hachiro: Dachi-kun don’t say that- 

Roruka: Why not? It’s true.

Irii: Don’t act so uppity! You’re not better than us just because you got a fancy talent!

Roruka: Didn’t say I was.

**I couldn’t even remember how to use my own talent.**

Oren: Let’s not fight now. Did you two need something from the kitchen? 

Hachiro: Just wanted to see if anyone was here.

Roruka: Did you want something else to eat Hachiro?

Hachiro: I lost my appetite. 

Irii: Yikes Dachi-kun talk about lady killer.

Roruka: Actually shut up. 

Irii: Make me.

Hachiro: Enough you two.

Roruka: I’m not gonna be smart mouthed by this kid!

Irii: You’re the one with the smart mouth!!

Roruka: Because I actually have a smart head to match it!

Irii: You calling me dumb?

Roruka: Einstein wasn’t a flower arranger that’s for sure.

Hachiro: [loudly] That’s en-

**Hachiro was ungracefully cut off by the sound of static filling the room. I wince and place my hands over my ears. At first I thought I’m having another episode of vertigo but everyone else in the room seemed equally as puzzled.**

**I search for the source of the static and pinpoint it to a speaker up on the ceiling. A PA system?**

**Just then a voice spoke out.**

???: Ahem! Testing! One, deux, tres? This thing on? Good!

**The voice was pitchy but not naturally so. Like an adult trying to put on a child’s voice. Not only that but there was a soft mechanical whirl undertoning it. It was ...sorta creepy.**

???: May all passengers please make their way out to the main deck? I’m sure you’re all just on the edge of your seats wondering what this all is! Be there pronto! Your life could depend on it!

**And just as soon as it started, the static ceased as the intercom turned off.**

**The three of us who could see exchanged glances, while Hachiro’s face contorted in confusion.**

Oren: Huh. Wonder what that’s all about? 

Irii: [dramatically] Maybe that’s...the captain? 

Oren: What did he mean that ‘your life could depend on it?’

Irii: Maybe they’re gonna go over emergency protocol?

  
**Hachiro took a shaky breath in, clasping her hands together.**

  
Hachiro: Well kittens, there’s only one way to find out I guess right? 

**I glance at the three of them all individually. They all seemed a bit uneasy, even the flippant Irii.**

Ruroka: Right. We should go then. Maybe we’ll get some answers.

Irii: How optimistic of you Dachi-sama!

Ruroka: Dachi… sama?

Oren: [sighing] not now you two. Let’s go.

**Oren turned and left, Irii trailing after him. I give a pointed look towards Hachiro.**

Hachiro: I’m nervous. This feels off.

Ruroka: Okay? Nothing we can do about it. 

**I don’t get why she said that to me of all people. Guess cause I was the only one there.**

**Not sure if I still had to play guide dog, I took her hand and pulled her along out of the kitchen.**

**It seemed like Nichio and Shiro had already left the diner so I keep pulling Hachiro right out the door of the restaurant. I see a small group already having begun to gather on the main deck and go to join them.**

**There was some nervous chatter among the students as small cliques seemed to be grouping together. Eventually it looked as if everyone had arrived.**

Li: [wondering] Who do you think that voice was? They sounded kinda weird.

Mihna: Don't worry Lisabeth, I’m sure nothing bad will happen.

**I recognize the soothing tone of Mihna, and what Hachiro recommended to me sprung to mind. But now wasn’t the time for apologies- besides I wasn’t apologizing.**

**As if to accommodate for that thought, I noticed movement in the pool. The water was splashing around, not gently with the boat like it had been earlier. It was rapid- and purposeful. Like something was swimming in it.**

**Everyone else seemed to have noticed as the buzz of conversation tapered off and we all just stared at the pools performance for us.**

**Then- someone, no, something(?) jumped out from the pool at a rapid speed in a black and white blur, effectively causing water to rain down on all of us much to many people's dissatisfaction.**

  
**Hachiro in particular. Bees were expert drowners after all.**

  
**Everyone looked up at what had emerged from the pool. It was dead silent. None of us knew what to think as ...what could only be described as a toy of some sorts floated gracefully down from the sky, landing on top of one of the open umbrellas over a pool chair.**

**It seemed to be a bear though it sported a bikini, of all things. Half of it was white, with a small black button eye. The other half was black- with a jagged red eye slashed across its face and a toothy grin to match it.**

**Suffice to say it wasn't a toy any good parent would give their kid.**

**Things only got worse when the thing spoke.**

???: Bon voyage my dear passengers! Bonjour! Hola! However else you can fucking say hello I don’t know-

**It was definitely the same person that we had heard over the speaker. The high pitched and slightly mechanical voice that seemed almost...playful? But maliciously so. A tone that made it very clear that this wasn’t a game.**

**Mihna seemed to be standing somewhat protectively in front of Ichiko, staring at the bear warily. Irii was hiding behind Oren but his face still seemed somewhat joking. I couldn’t tell if that was just because he always looked like that or what.**

**Shiro was cowering behind Terra probably just because he was the tallest person here.**

**Basically, everyone seemed startled. More or less.**

**Despite that, someone laughs. I turn to Amari- seeing that she was the one who had the tiny outburst of giggles.**

Amari: [laughing] This isn’t serious right? This is some kinda- fucking joke, right? 

**Amari took a few steps towards the bear- gesturing at it.**

Amari: This is a … toy! This all must be a joke. It cannot be serious!

**She said, then continued laughing. No one else replied, but the bear looked a bit offended, even though the grin remained on its face.**  
**No one else was laughing**

???: First if all I’m not a toy! My name is a Monokuma! I’m your overseer on this trip so show some respect tennis-head! 

Amari: Tennis Head? What kinda half-baked insult is that?

Monokuma: It’s not an insult, it's a descriptive word! I’m too important to remember all of your names anyways!

Nichio: Are you like ...a game character or something? You look like one-

Monokuma: Upupupu- something like that gamer-girl! 

Nichio: That's vague….

Monokuma: Thanks I try! Gotta have that mysterious aura after all!! 

Nichio: Of course. 

**From the group, Mihna took a few careful steps forwards to glance up at Monokuma.**

Minha: So then...you’re the one who put us on this boat?

Monokuma: Hmm something like that! 

Minha: That doesn’t suffice as an answer. 

Monokuma: Well that’s what you’re gettin’! I was involved, yes. 

Minha: Why?

Monokuma: What is this 100 questions or something?

Minha: I’m not playing around.

Monokuma: Nor am I, fair maiden. 

Minha: Then answer. 

Monokuma: You wanna know?

Minha:....

Monokuma: You reeeeaaallllyyyy wanna know? 

Minha: ……..

Monokuma: Drumroll please?

**This thing can’t be serious. No one drum-rolls. Obviously. My iritation is starting to override my fear.**

Ruroka: If you’re not going to tell us we’re going to stop listening.

Monokuma: Gee. Tough crowd. 

**The bear did a twirl and suddenly it was wearing a different outfit- a sailor's one.**  
**What were these theatrics?**

Monokuma: Fine I’ll cut to the chase since you’re all _beary_ eager! Upupupupu!

**Jesus fuck.**

Monokuma: Welcome aboard the S.S. Zetsubō, your luxury cruise vacation! We will be making many stops such as Sakana island, Hoshi Sand b-

Ruroka: Holy shit this isn’t a carnival cruise commercial please cut to the chase like you said you would!

Monokuma: Okay smart-ass. The main beneficiary of the S.S. Zetsubō issss the mutual killing game you will partake in!

**And just like that, the glass that was the fragile atmosphere shattered.**

Ochiai: Are you fucking with us right now?? A game of fucking what? What the fuck??

Ichiko: Ha! Aha ha! Hahahha! That’s….thats...just HILARIOUS!

Aisa: Killing- game? I’ve never heard of a game like that before though?

Haise: This has got to be a prank. 

Mihna:........

**Eventually voices overlapped as everyone panickedly talked over each other.**

  
**I stood there, my head spinning. I didn’t know how to feel. A mutual killing game? What does that even mean…? I felt dizzy- the overwhelming sense of vertigo threatening to take over again.**

**One voice eventually rose above the others. It was the bear’s.**

Monokuma: [extending its claws] CAN YA SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK OR I’LL OFF ONE OF YA RIGHT NOW!! 

  
**Everyone fell quiet even though it took a moment, and you could still cut the tension in the air with a knife.**

Monokuma: God you kids these days. Always just wanting to play your fortnights and watch your YouTubes. No damn respect I tell ya.

Nagisa: Shut the fuck up! What if we don’t want to participate!

Monokuma: Calm yourself fishy I’m getting there! 

Nagisa: Fishy?

Monokuma: QUIET 

Nagisa: ……

Monokuma: Thank you! Anyways no you didn’t mishear me! This is a game of mutual killing! A mutual killing game! A game where the killing is mutual! Now I’m sure you’re wondering; _waaaahhh but why would I ever kill someone Monokuma-sama waaaah_

**It bounces excitedly on the umbrella like a trampoline**

Monokuma: Well lemme tell you! If you want to leave you have to kill! Otherwise get comfy! You’ll be on this cruise for the rest of your natural lives!

Terra: Y-you’ve got to be kidding. 

Li: [whimpers] You mean there’s really no other way to leave…? 

  
Monokuma: Nope! So I’d recommend to either get cozy or get killin’! 

**Finally I seem to be able to find my own words again.**

Roruka: That easily? If I killed someone right here I could just… go home? It can’t be that easy. 

Monokuma: Hmm you’re perceptive there Brainy! 

**Brainy? God what the fuck were these names for us.**

Monokuma: First let me give you your lifeline here! One moment!

H **e jumped behind the umbrella and started rummaging around, before emerging again with a handful of what seemed to be ...tablets?**

**Unceremoniously He waddles around and hands us each one of the devices.**

Monokuma: These are your Monopads! They’re essentially a virtual student handbook! Isn’t technology great?

**With fumbling hands I take the device and boot it up. My name and talent is displayed on the homescreen.**

Monokuma: Now if you would- please open the ‘rules’ and read them once twice and thrice! Your life is dependent on it!

**I think he is serious …**

**I do as instructed and open up the rules…**

_**Rule One: No harm is to be brought to the Overseer. Any attempt to disrupt him will result in punishment.** _

_**Rule Two: Do not attempt to enter any locked areas by force.** _

_**Rule Three: Do not purposely attempt to damage any property, including but not limited to, doors, walls, floors, and kitchen appliances.** _

_**Rule Four: It’s your job as guests to clean up after yourselves. Do that.** _

_**Rule Five: You cannot enter another person’s dorm without their permission.** _

_**Rule Six: However, having the keycard to someone’s dorm nullifies rule five. No matter how the key was acquired.** _

_**Rule Seven: Nighttime is designated from 11pm to 8am. During this time the pool will be closed and covered- and the sports area will be closed. The buffet in the diner will also no longer be serving food and the bar will be locked.** _

_**Rule Eight: Alcoholic beverages are kept under lock- and will only be allowed to be opened by the designated Class Rep.** _

_**Rule Nine: Class Rep. is to be decided by majority vote. Their word is ultimately final, only nullified by Overseer Monokuma’s word.** _

_**Rule Ten: You are to live peacefully on this ship for the remainder of your natural lives.** _

_**Rule Eleven: If someone breaks the peace and murders, an investigation will take place among the students.** _

_**Rule Twelve: After a designated time- a trial against the peaceful and the perpetrator will take place . If the peaceful correctly find the perpetrator, the perpetrator will be punished.** _

_**Rule Thirteen: However if the peaceful vote incorrectly, they are all punished while the perpetrator gets to leave.** _

_**Rules may be added by the Overseer or Class Rep as needed. But the Overseer can override any of the Class reps rules.** _

_**Additionally if a Class Rep ceases operations, their rules are null and void.** _

**Everyone read over the rules and let them sink in. So much information to try and process. The only one who seemed unfazed was Hachiro.**

Hachiro: Ah… rules. I’ll just read this.

Monokuma: Don’t be cynical I put Braille on there just for you Bumble! 

  
**There did seem to be a series of dots under each rule.**

Hachiro: Wow. Yes. Braille. Through a screen. 

Monokuma: …..

Hachiro: …..

Monokuma:.....

Hachiro: A flat sc-

Monokuma: [flashing claws] I GET IT BUMBLE HAVE SOMEONE READ EM TO YOU I DUNNO!

  
**Hachiro flinches. Despite the sarcasm she looked genuinely scared.**

  
Haise: There’s a lot of mentions of um… punishment on here? What exactly is ...punishment? 

Monokuma: Glad you asked luckster! Punishment meannns...upu….upupupu….

Haise: …

Roruka: Well?

Monokuma: DEATH!! It means DEATH!

**I hear a few panicked whispers from the crowd. Of course. Who wouldn’t he panicked in this situation. Well...besides the vertigo actually I felt strangely...stoic.**

Minha: What authority do you have to run such a game??

Monokuma: [mimicky] _what authority waaah_ what’re you going to do to stop me Fair maiden? Call the cops? Send in the FEDS? Hmm? Try it if you _bear_ upupupupu.

Minha:...

Minha: … Anyways. This Class Rep- what’s that all about?

Monokuma: Oh? feeling power hungry? Don’t get ahead of yourselves- Class Rep has minimal power over you lot but I still have absolute power! Rawr!

Nichio: Did you just….Rawr….?

Monokuma: Shut up gamer girl! Go sell some bath water-

Nichio: What?

Monokuma: Anyways that whole vote thing is up to you all! Right now!! Vote!!

**Huh? Right now?**

Ruroka: We don’t know each other though! How are we supposed to decide something like that right now?

Monokuma: Ugh you guys can never be happy huh. Fine. You have until noon tomorrow to hold the vote! I wanna move onto the fun stuff anyways!

Ruroka: God. There’s more? 

Monokuma: Of course! We need to discuss partnerships!

**This is truly my worst nightmare.**

Monokuma clapped his...paws(?) and the list of rules suddenly expanded on the handbook.

_**Partner Rules** _

_**Rule One: There will be eight groups of partners! The Class Rep will not be in a partnership.** _

_**Rule Two: A spare dorm key can be found in drawer in dorms. It’s recommended (though not required) you give this to your partner.** _

_**Rule Three: You must investigate in your partnerships if and when a murder takes place.** _

_**Rule Four: If your partner dies, you won’t be assigned a new one. Loners.** _

_**Rule Five: The Class Rep will assign partner ships. These are final. No whining about it.** _

_**Rule Six: If your partner is the perpetrator of the crime and gets caught- you will also face repercussions as seen fit for atonement of your partners sins.** _

_**Rule Seven: Likewise- if your partner is the perpetrator and gets away with murder, you are safe from the peaceful groups punishment and may leave with your partner.** _

**…..**

  
**……ha.**

  
**Haha…..**

**So much for my plan of isolation then. Now I had to worry about a damn partn** er? 

Ichiko: Yo this seems kinda unfair! The Class Rep gets to be worry-less while everyone else has to deal with a partner? That’s like- totally skewed in their favor!

Monokuma: [cackles] Tis the burden of the Class Rep! 

Ichiko: Burden?? There’s no burden here! They get to be like- a king!

Monokuma: Untrue! I’m the king here! 

Ichiko: Well compared to everyone else they’re like a king!

Monokuma: Better vote wisely then! Don’t get things skewed though! Being the Rep may just put a target on your back! 

**… there was some truth to that. Nowhere in the rules did it say that you couldn’t kill the Class Rep. also the whole thing about if a Class Rep ‘ceases operations’...**  
**If they make rules people don’t like them…**

**… well…**

Monokuma: Anymore questions then or can I, as the kids say, _yeet?_

Ichiko: Does throwing you off the boat count as violence?

Monokuma:....yes. Well if you need me just say my name three times unbroken! Remember to vote by tomorrow byeeee!

**And just like that the bear jumped into the pool and vanished.**

**Ah…..**

**Everyone looks at each other in stunned silence.**

**What are we...supposed to say in a situation like this?**

Hachiro: Well….this sure _looks_ like a bad situation, haha….

Irii: Oh my god we get it you’re blind shut up!!

Hachiro: Sorry, kitten- just trying to ease the tension.

**I laugh. A bitter laugh.**

Ruroka: Right because the thing that’s gonna ease the tension after all _that_ is some _blind jokes._ Great job Hachiro. You did it. You solved the issue.

Hachiro: [ashamed] Sorry...I’m sorry. 

Hachiro: ….

Mihna: Right then. We can’t just stand around doing nothing though. We should discuss.

Ruroka: Ha. Monokuma was right when he said you’re just trying to swoop in for the Class Rep role huh?

Minha: Pardon? I didn’t even bring that up!

Ochiai: I mean- Hasabe-san would be a good Class Rep though...she seems trustworthy enough. 

Ichiko: Seconded! She’s super nice and dependable! 

Ruroka: We don’t know each other though! That goes for everyone. None of us know each other well enough to be making these kind of decisions yet. 

Haise: Not that I don’t disagree Dachi-kun but… we have no choice than to make this decision, you know? 

Ruroka: …

**God. She was right of course. Monokuma gave us a whole time limit after all. We needed to vote by tomorrow. The fact he was rushing us was suspicious enough.**

Terra: Um… if we’re doing nominations for that can I suggest um… Mina-chan? Her talent is similar to a Class Rep after all. And she was good at organizing our little volleyball game earlier.

Marine: [yawning] mm...Marine agrees ...Marine says. Amari seemed...like…..a good leader….Marine observes.

**Right cause I trusted the opinion of the girl who was half asleep this whole time**

Amari: Oho…! Why I am the president of the tennis club of course! I am a natural leader!

**Her words sounded forced, like she was trying to keep her composure.**

Fumihisa: [raising her hand] U-um...What about...um...Dachi-kun?

Huh?

Roruka: Huh? 

Oren: No offense but he’s a bit...prickly. Why him?

Fumihisa: P-putting personality aside...he’s a n-neurologist right…? Such a talent must make him k-knowledgeable...so….

**I scoff. Loudly.**

Roruka: [sarcastic] Thanks but not interested. No way in hell do I want that target on my back. 

**As nice as being void from partnerships sounded...something just felt off about the whole Class Rep role thing.**  
**Not to mention I still couldn’t remember anything before waking up, so my qualifications for a leader role were really just...non existent.**

Fumihisa: Just s-something to...consider.

Roruka: Well I don’t want the fucking consideration.

**An awkward silence fell over us as we all just stared at each other for a moment.**

Li: Can I nominate someone!!

Mihna: Go ahead, Lisabeth.

**Smiling, the small Ice Sculptor stood at the front of the crowd and placed a hand on her chest.**

Li: I nominate myself! 

….  
**Oh my god.**

Ochiai: Um...got any qualifications…?

Li: Nope! I just really don’t wanna deal with a partner! 

Roruka: That's not how this works, Lisabeth.

Li: It’s Li. Also I was just nominating- doesn’t have to be how it works.

Irii: Ohhhh my goooddddd im not going to fight you I’m not!

Li: [Sticking out her tongue] glad to hear it! But if we did fight I’d win! Probably-

Irii: Bet?

**Well despite the situation it seemed some people were still in high spirits.**

**….**

**No that wasn’t true huh. Lisabeth and Irii...they were forcing it. Just like Hachiro and Amari. They weren’t okay. None of us were.**

Nagisa: Well. This all fucking sucks. 

Ochiai: Great observation fuckface. 

Aisa: I’m hungry…

Ichiko: Ummm Guys? We have some important decision making to do hellooo?? 

Mihna: Maybe it would be best to hold off until the morning. The votes not due until tomorrow and I think we’re all tired. Why don’t we all meet up at the diner tomorrow morning. Let’s say, 9 am? We can discuss any further investigations and also hold the vote for class rep. 

Aisa: 9 am? I normally sleep till noon though!

Nichio: I normally sleep until 2.

Marine: Marine heard...sleep…? 

Hachiro: 9 am sounds good. 

Ochiai: I guess...

**I grit my teeth.**

Roruka: Are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the fucking room??

Hachiro: Oh? Is there an elephant here. Must’ve missed it. Ha….

Irii: Is it morally okay to beat up a blind person who keeps making blind jokes?

Roruka: That bear just told us we have to wholeass kill each other! Why are we acting like everything’s alright?? What the fuck??

Ochiai: I’m kinda with Dachi on this one. Sorta. I mean...we can’t just fucking ignore that part right?

**Well… at least _someone_ got it. **

Haise: It’s not about… ignoring. We all know it’s just…what can be done anyways? For now...nothing. We need to just take things one step at a time. 

Mihna: Thank you Haise-san, that’s exactly my mindset too. 

**Mihna looked at me with her sharp orange eyes, there was a softness to them this time...but also a hurt. She was hurting too it seemed.**

Mihna: Of course we’re all worried about the killing part… but for now all we can do is stick together and keep a level head. If we do that then… nobody will kill. I’m confident in that.

Ruroka: That's Just idealism!! You think someone isn’t going to snap?

Ochiai: Hasabe-Chan is right! If we stick together then...uh...whatever she said-

Nagisa: Dude- make up your mind. Don’t just agree with Hasabe because she’s Hasabe!

Ochiai: I’m fucking not!!

**Ochiai took an angry step towards Nagisa. I gesture towards them.**

Roruka: Exhibit A. A group of strangers aren’t just going to play the ‘get along’ game, you know?? Especially not under these circumstances. 

**There was a long pause as Mihna stared at Nagisa and Ochiai, then at me.**

Minha: …I don’t know. Nine o’clock tomorrow morning, everyone. Diner. I’m dispersing for the night.

**With a downcast look, Mihna turned and walked off towards the direction of the dorms.**

Ichiko: Dachi no offense but you kinda suck. 

**Ichiko stuck her tongue out at me then followed after Mihna. Like a lost puppy.**

Terra: [clears throat] Right. Well. I’m taking Marine-chan to her room. Poor things half asleep so…. yeah.

**With that Terra also lead Marine to the dorms.**

Irii: You really are a mood killer Dachi-sama.

Ruroka: Thanks. I try. 

Ochiai: Aaaahh fuck this! You all fucking suck! Fuck You all! Wait that's fucking mean...FUCK.

  
**Ochiai also ran off.**

**Oren gave a soft hum and tapped Irii on the shoulder.**

  
Oren: Let’s go finish cooking. Get our minds off this.

  
Irii: Okayyyy! See ya all! See ya Daichi-sama! 

T **hey also left. Why did the flower boy have to target me.**

**My head was killing me.**

**I look up at the open ceiling of the deck. As the meeting with the bear had progressed the sun had set and night creeped its way up.**

Roruka: I’m off. I’m going to go sleep. Hachiro if you need a fucking guide ask someone else. I ain’t doing it. 

Hachiro: Oh...alright. Take care, Dachi-kun.

Roruka: Sure.

**With that I turn and leave. I head back to the doorway that lead to the stairs and tiredly trudged up all twenty five of them.**

**My body felt heavy, I was just...tired. When I reach the top of the stairs I’m just in time to see another door closing down the dorm hallway. Probably Mihna or Terra.**

**Whatever. I had enough social interaction. I walk down the hall and turn left, trying to remember what door was my own, my vision a bit blurry as I tried to read the name plates. Finally I’m staring at the plate that reads;**

**Ruroka Dachi**

**That’s me. I slip the keycard out of my pocket and slide it through the scanner.**

**With a small click the light flicks from red to green and I’m able to push the door open.**

  
**A blast of cool, air conditioned air hits my face.**

  
**I’m too tired to even remove my shoes, or check the time. It had just gotten dark out and that was good enough for me and my circadian rhythm.**

  
**I slip back under the blankets, crawling under the comforter this time too and resting my head against the pillow.**

  
**Pushing the thoughts of this game and this boat out of my mind for now, I drift off into sleep.**

  
**And just like that the first day of my new, chaotic, life drew to a close.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue! To vote for who's free-time events you want to see leave a comment!
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos- I proof-read twice but I know there’s probably some still in there- I’ll be working through and editing stuff in the next few days


	2. REPORT CARDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can find the basic stats and the full body refs for the characters.

STUDENT 001

NAME: Ruroka Dachi

AGE: Can't remember, likely around 17.

ULTIMATE: Neurologist

BIRTHDAY: Unknown

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 5'10

WEIGHT: 140 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: AB

LIKES: The quiet, alone time, realism

DISLIKES: Loud people, idealist, bright colors

Roruka is a relatively tall and lanky person. He has pinkish/strawberry blonde hair that’s brushed into spikes. He wears a grey hat with one unruly piece of hair sticking out of it. He wears a green trench-coat over a yellow sweater, and grey trousers over darker grey sweatpants (layers layers layers). 

He’s cold, blunt, and sarcastic, whether this is intentional or not is unknown even by him since he can’t seem to remember anything before waking up on the boat.

Calls people by last name ‘san’, prefers to be called by last name. 

STUDENT 002

NAME: Lisabeth Reyes

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Ice Sculptor

BIRTHDAY: December 24th

GENDER: 

HEIGHT: 4'10

WEIGHT: 98 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: B-

LIKES: The cold, pretty things, night-time

DISLIKES: summer, the heat, small spaces. 

Lisabeth, who prefers to go by Li, is a bit of a brat. She likes being the center of attention. She doesn’t take things seriously and loves messing with people for her own entertainment. 

Calls people by first name with no honorifics, likes being called by first name. 

STUDENT 003

NAME: Nichio Shintsu

AGE: 15

ULTIMATE: Video Game Designer

BIRTHDAY: September 12th

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 4'9

WEIGHT: 95 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: A-

LIKES: Games, candy, day dreaming

DISLIKES: bitter food, authority, alcohol

Nichio is a laid back girl who seems to never have a care in the world. Her mind is constantly wandering as she makes plans for various games in her head- so she’s incredibly spacey. 

Calls people last name ‘chan’ or ‘kun’, but sometimes drops honorifics entirely. Likes being called Nichio. 

STUDENT 004

NAME: Nagisa Kishi

AGE: 16

ULTIMATE: Spear Fisherman

BIRTHDAY: June 18th

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 5'5

WEIGHT: 120 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: B+

LIKES: Swimming, warmth, cats

DISLIKES: Physical contact, winter, overly sweet things. 

Nagisa is an impulsive, hot headed boy who is quick to snap at people. He’s hard to get close to. 

Calls people by last name ‘chan’ or ‘kun’ though drops honorifics when he’s angry which is often. Goes by either Kishi or Nagisa.

STUDENT 005

NAME: Ichiko Sataro

AGE: 15

ULTIMATE: Ichthyologist

BIRTHDAY: January 23rd

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'2

WEIGHT: 104 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: O-

LIKES: Swimming, fish, the ocean

DISLIKES: fire, sirens, bright lights

Ichiko is an eccentric and energy filled girl who always wants to be on the move. Her knowledge of fish is extensive- and she tends to talk about them randomly (what she calls- Fish Fact Moments). 

Calls people by last name ‘kun’ or ‘chan’. 

STUDENT 006

NAME: Marine Heiwa

AGE: 16

ULTIMATE: Yoga Master

BIRTHDAY: June 21st

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'4

WEIGHT: 110 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: A+

LIKES: Sleep, birds, fresh air

DISLIKES: school, deep water

Marine is a laid back individual who seems to be narcoleptic. She can sleep anytime anywhere. She refers to herself in the third person- and seems to be fairly childish. 

Calls other people last name ‘chan’ or ‘kun’. Refers to herself in third person. Goes by Marine.

STUDENT 007

NAME: Oren Shōga

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Finger Painter

BIRTHDAY: April 15th

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 6'0

WEIGHT: 152 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: O+

LIKES: colorful things, painting, cooking

DISLIKES: needles, doctors, sweet foods

Oren is a calm and closed off individual who’s a bit hard to read. He seems composed most of the time. Likes going by Oren rather than Shōga

Calls people by last name ‘chan’ or ‘kun’.

STUDENT 008

NAME: Haise Komori

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Lucky Student

BIRTHDAY: March 20th

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'6

WEIGHT: 124 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: O-

LIKES: friends, reading, variety

DISLIKES: her talent, being ignored, cats

Komori is endlessly self-conscious of her luck talent. Though she does possess the ability to be sub-par at anything she tries- that’s the extent of her luck. She’s fairly intuitive but this is often overlooked. 

Calls people by last name ‘chan’ ‘kun’ or ‘san’. 

STUDENT 009

NAME: Terra Honoka

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Gamemaster

BIRTHDAY: October 1st

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 6'3

WEIGHT: 168 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: AB

LIKES: puzzles, taking charge, organizarion

DISLIKES: Simplicity, being trapped

Terra is an outgoing but- what can best be described as a ‘quirky’ individual. Similar to Nichio he’s constantly imagining different games in his mind. Is awful with social cues. 

Refers to people by last name ‘kun’ or ‘san’ 

STUDENT 010

NAME: Aisa Mita

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Ballet Dancer 

BIRTHDAY: February 12th 

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'11

WEIGHT: 133 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: AB

LIKES: dancing, socializing, leniency 

DISLIKES: being alone, the dark, idleness

Aisa is an impulsive and eccentric young woman who must always be on the move to be content. 

Prefers going by Aisa, calls people last name ‘chan’ or ‘kun’

STUDENT 011

NAME: Mihna Hasabe

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Shrine Maiden

BIRTHDAY: December 31st

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'5

WEIGHT: 120 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: A-

LIKES: cleaning, quiet

DISLIKES: messes, rudeness, profanity

Mihna is a quiet and reserved girl who prefers to spend most of her time alone- she’s a bit of an enigma as she doesn’t like to talk about herself too often. She does seem to have a bit of a motherly personality. 

STUDENT 012

NAME: Hana Irii

AGE: 16

ULTIMATE: Ikebana Artist

BIRTHDAY: March 20th

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 5'9

WEIGHT: 146 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: B-

LIKES: arranging, flowers, jokes

DISLIKES: messes, books, uptightness

Irii is an isolated boy- who can come off as quite rude to other people. He loves arranging things and tends to do so without first asking. He’s also smart-mouthed and speaks without thinking. 

Refers to people by last name ‘Chan’ or ‘kun’ and occasionally ‘sama’ to make fun of them. 

STUDENT 013

NAME: Amari Mina

AGE: 16

ULTIMATE: Tennis Club President 

BIRTHDAY: June 20th

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'4

WEIGHT: 122 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: A+

LIKES: sports, talking, being in charge

DISLIKES: Quiet people, being misinformed, being bossed around

Amari is similar to Aisa whereas she’s impulsive and loves being around other people. She’s rude, but unintentionally so.

Calls people last name ‘chan’ or ‘kun’ prefers to go by Amari 

STUDENT 014

NAME: Shiro Kana

AGE: 15

ULTIMATE: Witchcraft Practitioner 

BIRTHDAY: October 31st

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 4'3

WEIGHT: 78 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: O+

LIKES: witchcraft, ???

DISLIKES: Talking, ???

Shiro is a silent kid who doesn’t really say anything ever. Much about them is unknown. 

STUDENT 015

NAME: Rika Ochiai

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Bass Guitarist 

BIRTHDAY: May 18th

GENDER: Male

HEIGHT: 5'8

WEIGHT: 149 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: A-

LIKES: music, swearing, composing

DISLIKES: silence, being bossed around, school

Ochiai is a loud and opinionated person with a foul mouth. He likes to swear. A lot. However he seems to be softer towards people with motherly personalities like Mihna. 

Refers to people he respects by last name ‘san’ and everyone else by just last name. 

STUDENT 016

NAME: Hina Hachiro 

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Beekeeper 

BIRTHDAY: July 20th

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'1

WEIGHT: 139 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: B+

LIKES: bees, flowers, social events

DISLIKES: coffee, fire, large bodies of water

Hachiro is quick witted and sarcastic like the protagonist, but has the complete opposite aura about her. She speaks warmly with people and tries to be friendly. She’s positive- not letting her lack of eyesight stop her from enjoying life, even though she will joke about her eyes often.

Calls people ‘kitten’ or by last name ‘Chan’ or ‘kun’

STUDENT 017

NAME: Eto Fumihisa 

AGE: 17

ULTIMATE: Conspiracy Theorist 

BIRTHDAY: July 16th

GENDER: Female

HEIGHT: 5'5

WEIGHT: 143 lbs

BLOOD TYPE: A+

LIKES: reading, writing

DISLIKES: loud noises, the dark

Eto is a nervous girl with tends to fumble over her words and ideas. She doesn't like to talk very much about herself or her theories.

Calls people last name 'kun' or 'chan'


	3. CHAPTER ONE; PART ONE (TO MAKE A LEADER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up being a bit late!

**DR Talent Cultivation**

  
  
  
  


_???: Nē-chan…… _

  
  


_???: …..  _

  
  
  


_???: Nē-chan please listen… I’m lonely… I miss ya Nē-chan. _

**_I look down at the faceless child trying to get my attention, a sense of pity swathing me._ **

  
  


_???: Nē-chan I’m scared…  _

  
  


**_By what? Who was this....kid Hang on... where was I..??_ **

**_And just like that I felt like I was falling, the floor dropping out beneath me. I yelp- reaching desperately towards the child but only grasp at air._ **

  
  


**_He’s going to die._ **

  
  
  


**With that terrifying sentiment resonating through my thoughts I bolt upright into a sitting position with a gasp, my hands clutching the duvets of my bed.**

  
  


_ *Bing bong bong bong* _

  
  


**A chime suddenly erupts from the PA system, and the unmistakably irritating voice of Monokuma emerges**

  
  


Monokuma: It is now 8am! The pool, bar, and buffet are open and the diner is serving breakfast! Have a wonderful day of killing!

  
  


**….eight am huh. It’s way too early. But no way was I getting back to sleep.**

**I take a shaky breath. The room was bathed with the unnatural light of the fluorescent light bulb I had neglected to turn off the night prior. My whole body was layered in a clammy sweat much to my dissatisfaction. Had I been having a nightmare…?**

  
  


**About…**

  
  


**I try to remember exactly what I had been dreaming of, but the more I thought about it the more the vague memory slipped away.**

  
  


**Guess I’m really a serial amnesiac now.**

  
  


**Well I must retain** **_some_ ** **memory as everything that had come to light yesterday crashed down on me all at once.**

  
  


**A mutual killing game.**

  
  


**I shiver, shaking my head from side to side. How did I get caught up in this mess? I couldn’t even** **_remember._ **

  
  


**With one more shaky breath I remove the blanket off myself and swing my legs off the side of the bed. I hadn’t even taken my shoes off the night prior as I had been exhausted.**

  
  


**Not particularly eager to go outside of my dorm right now- I decided to do what I hadn’t had the chance to yesterday and investigate my room fully while I woke up a bit better.**

  
  


**The bed was simple enough, just a queen sized mattress resting in a polished wooden bed frame. I note the frame seemed to be bolted to the floor. A quick glance at the nightstand confirmed that all the furniture seemed to be. Guess that made enough sense. We were on a boat after all. If the water got rocky we wouldn’t want things sliding around.**

  
  


**Speaking of which, the ever present swaying of the boat made itself known as I remembered the fact we were on the water. I** **_hated_ ** **it. Something told me that in whatever life I had previous to this that I couldn’t remember; I didn’t like boats. Or the ocean. Or both. My mind couldn’t remember, but the rest of my body sure could.**

  
  


**Hadn’t the bear mentioned islands or something? Maybe we’d eventually get some reprieve from the constant swaying. I hoped.**

  
  


**Next I investigate the flower pot that was up on the table. It was… well, a potted flower. The flower was real it seemed, actually it looked a bit shriveled. Maybe I should water it…**

  
  


**Which brought up the next subject of my investigation, a bathroom. I had noticed a door right next to the headboard of the bed, and decided to go and open that up. I realize upon approaching that there was a card reader attached to this one as well. The light was red. I give the doorknob a test jiggle and as expected it didn’t open.**

**Digging through my pockets I take out the keycard, swiping it through the scanner. The light blinked red to green and I heard a soft click. Turning the knob, I push the door open.**

  
  


**As I had suspected, inside was a pristine white bathroom. There was a toilet, a shower, and a sink, the basics.**

**So you need a keycard to enter the dorms and the bathrooms. Noted.**

**There was also a mirror above the sink. I decided to check that out, and as I had hoped it opened up into a cabinet.**

  
  


**There were many bottles lined up on the shelves- I take one out at random to investigate it to find that it’s a bottle of nail polish remover. Well. That wouldn’t be useful for me. Replacing that bottle I take out another. It seems to be a type of pain medication. Some more digging showed the cabinet had basic first aid stuff in it, bandaids, rubbing alcohol, disinfectant, all the likes.**

  
  


**I take note in my mind and shut the cabinet again, cracking my knuckles and stretching my arms over my head. I still felt kinda gross and sweaty from whatever dream I had, but decide against a shower. Maybe later. I wasn’t exactly in the mood to be too worried about cleanliness. Not in the middle of a killing game at least.**

  
  


**I exit the bathroom and grab the potted plant from the bedside table, then re-enter the bathroom to give it some water.**

  
  


**Eat up little guy….**

  
  


**….**

  
  


**That was dumb. Cursing myself I exit the bathroom and place the plant back on the dresser. Next thing to investigate then was the dresser drawers. I open the top one. It was empty except for an envelope that read**

  
  


**‘SUITE 001: SPARE KEY’**

**Suite 001? That must be this dorm, I assume. Now that I think about it, my dorm was at the very end of the hall, so it made sense. Opening up the envelope I confirm that inside was a spare keycard.**

  
  


**To give to your partner if I remember correctly? Ha. As if. I didn’t even know my partner yet but I wouldn’t trust anyone here with a key to my room. Who knows what could be done with it. I toss the envelope and key back into the draw and slide it shut, moving down to open the bottom drawer.**

  
  


Ruroka: … huh?

  
  


**A confused murmur escaped my lips as I opened the drawer to reveal a pendant attached to a chain. A necklace? Was it mine? It didn’t seem familiar...but nothing did so that wasn’t saying much. I pick up the charm and observe it closer. It was nothing remarkable. Just an eye-shaped piece of metal with a small, likely fake, purple jewel in the middle. It was kinda tacky to be honest.**

**Sighing, I slip it into my pocket and shut the drawer. I’d figure it out later. It didn’t seem significant anyhow.**

  
  


**The final thing to investigate was a TV that rested on a table at the foot of the bed. It was an older looking, chunky TV that looked like it plugged into the wall. It had a place you could insert tapes in at the bottom. My god this really was the early 2000’s.**

  
  


**I decide to try turning the TV on, but as expected due to the lack of VCR it was just grating static, so I switch it back off.**

**I wonder if there’s any VHS tapes around to watch? They have to give us something to do on this god awful ship right? Then again if this was truly a game of mutual killing maybe they were trying to bore us until murder was the only thing for entertainment.**

**….**

**Would that be fucked up or what?**

  
  


**With my investigation seeming complete at least for now, I slip my handbook from my pocket to check the time. 8:30am.**

**A half hour before Mihna’s suggested meeting.**

**….**

**Or was it mandatory? Mihna had no authority to make rules or anything, but we** **_did_ ** **need to have that class rep vote done by noon. So it seemed like there was more or less no choice but to go.**

  
  


Ruroka: ...god. 

  
  


**I look at the door leading out of my room. It was daunting. I was more than likely going to run into someone if I left. But there wasn’t anything to do in my dorm anyways.**

**It was time to get going.**

  
  
  


**I take a deep breath in to quell my rising anxiety and step over to the door. Checking to ensure I had my keycard, I push it open and step outside.**

  
  
  


**Please don’t run into someone please don’t run into someone please don’t run into some o-**

  
  


???: Oh. Hey Dachi-kun.

  
  


Roruka: FUCK

  
  


**I shout and swing around to see who had spoken. I’m met with wide red eyes staring back at me. It was Oren.**

  
  


Oren: Good morning to you too…? Sorry if I startled you.

  
  


Ruroka: I wasn’t  _ startled. _

  
  


Oren: [puts his hands up] Right right of course, my bad man. 

  
  


Roruka: What were you even doing this far down the hall? I’m the last room here right?

  
  


**I turn to observe the wall behind me. I was the last dorm, but at the very end of the hallway there was another door I hadn’t noticed before. It didn’t have a name plate on it, but it did have a card reader.**

  
  


**Oren seemed to notice me staring.**

  
  


Oren: That’s the laundry room. Apparently. I only just got done checking it out. Just the washing machines and some storage it seems. Nothing that could help us escape unfortunately.

  
  


Roruka: [scoffs] I wouldn’t fucking think so. Unless we can laundry-chute ourselves off the ship. 

  
  


Oren: Hmm… there wasn’t a laundry-chute…

  
  


Roruka: That...was a joke…?

  
  


Oren: [chuckles nervously] Ah, right… sorry. 

  
  


**I cross my arms and examine Oren over. His posture was a bit tense, he definitely seemed on edge.**

  
  


Roruka: Okay then. If you don’t have anything else worth my time… we should get to the diner.

  
  


Oren: Yup- that’s where I was just about to hea-

  
  


**He’s cut off by the sound of a door opening. It was the dorm across from mine. A quick glance at the nameplates showed it was Lisabeth’s dorm.**

  
  


**As expected, the small girl emerged, her eyes still seeming sleepy. Her hair was a mess, not seeming done up in the style it had been yesterday.**

  
  


Li: [yawns] Hmm...g’morning Oren, Roruka...I’m tired… 

  
  
  


Roruka: That’s Dachi to you, Reyes-san.

  
  


Li: Aww we’re all friends here though… no need to be formal. Besides  _ Reyes-san  _ sounds weird.

  
  


**It did feel weird on my tongue to say. But she didn’t like being called Lisabeth, and no way was I gonna call her by her nickname when she was a stranger still.**

  
  


Li: You guys about to head to the diner? We’re gonna do the vote thing soon right?

  
  


Roruka: Yup.

  
  


Oren: That's the idea.

  
  


Li: [flashes a grin] Vote for me then!

  
  


Roruka: Don’t plan to.

  
  


Li: Aw. Boooo.

  
  


**She gave me a thumbs down, before turning and walking off.**

  
  


Oren: You can go on without me, Dachi-kun. I’m gonna stick around here a bit longer. 

  
  


Roruka: Wasn’t planning to go with you anyways.

  
  


Oren: [signing] of course. See ya later then.

  
  


Roruka: Yup.

  
  


**I turn swiftly and walk down the hall at a meandering pace. I didn’t want to walk too fast and catch up to Lisabeth afterall.**

**I make it down the stairs and outside. I look up at the open ceiling and into the blue morning sky. The sun still just above the horizon, casting a sparkly shine on the water as the boat gently tread on through. I again can’t help but wonder where we’re going.**

  
  


**I walk to the diner, having to brace myself the whole way. I** **_knew_ ** **there was going to be people there and I wasn’t looking forwards to it.**

  
  


**Once I reach the door I take a sharp breath in...then out...then I push my way through the entrance into the diner.**

  
  


**The atmosphere was warm, but also a bit buzzed with anticipation. A good chunk of people had already arrived and were making light conversation with each other in small groups. Some were milling around the buffet and piling food onto their plates.**

  
  


**My stomach grumbles. I realize I neglected to eat at all yesterday. The smell of a warm meal beckoned me over to the buffet. As promised in the morning announcement- there was fresh breakfast food in the metal serving containers lining the buffet.**

  
  


**I grab a waffle from one of the containers, then another, then a third, not bothering with a plate. Before anyone can strike a conversation with me I slip away and find an empty booth to sit at, beginning to nibble at one of the waffles. But the nibbles grew into bigger bites as I realized just how hungry I was. Before I knew it all three waffles were eaten. Yum.**

  
  


**While I waited for the meeting to start, I rest my chin in the palm of one hand and watch the scene quietly. Small cliques were already making themselves prevalent. At one table Amari sat with Haise, Terra, and Marine, who was surprisingly more lively and awake. Maybe she was a morning person?**

  
  


**Over by the buffet Aisa was piling food onto a plate. A lot of food. Fumihisa was watching with an impressed look, either at Aisa’s food piling skills or by how much food such a lanky girl was going to eat.**

  
  


**Ochiai was striking up conversation with Mihna, who seemed to be nodding along as he spoke, sipping on a cup of tea. Ichiko was close by Mihna too, drinking a glass of orange juice, and eventually chiming in with small quips, interrupting Ochiai a lot which seemed to annoy the bass guitarist.**

  
  


**Lisabeth appears to have made it safely to the diner, and is sitting at a booth with Irii and Hachiro. I can’t pick up what they’re talking about but Lisabeth and Irii both had shit-eating grins on their faces so I could only assume they were fucking with Hachiro. The Beekeeper didn’t seem to be all that bothered though, smiling in the same warm manner she had shown me the day prior.**

  
  


**A few minutes pass and Oren arrived, going to join Irii at the booth with Lisabeth and Hachiro after grabbing some food from the buffet.**

  
  


**I take my hand book out and check the time. It’s just turning 9 o’clock. Mihna seemed to realize this as well, as she takes a spot at the front of the diner and clears her throat, clasping her hands together to get the attention of everyone. The chatter quiets down.**

  
  


Mihna: Thank you all for coming… [her eyes scan the crowd]

  
  


Mihna:...

  
  


Mihna:  _ Almost _ everyone. We’re missing three people…

  
  


**I scan the faces. She’s right, Nichio, Nagisa, and Shiro all seemed to be missing.**

  
  


Ochiai: Are we fucking shocked? Of  _ course  _ Kishi would decide to ditch.

  
  


Mihna: Don’t be rash… Shintsu-san and Kana-san seem to be missing as well. Did anyone run into either three this morning?

  
  


**Everyone exchanged glances, a few ‘no’s being murmured.**

  
  


Mihna: [Clicking her tongue] Well, let’s wait a bit then. We can’t hold a vote with people missing.

  
  
  


**As if on cue, the door to the diner swung open. Nichio and Nagisa entered, seeming in conversation with each other.**

  
  


Ochiai: Look who fucking decided to show up.

  
  


Nagisa: [flipping Ochiai off] Eat my ass. 

  
  


Ochiai: Shouldn’t you be taking this a bit more  _ seriously. _

  
  


Nagisa: God I overslept it’s not that fucking big of a deal.

  
  


Mihna: [holding up a hand] Enough you two. What’s important is that they’re here now. But Kana-san still isn’t…

  
  


Nichio: That’s the um...witch kid, right?

  
  


Mihna: I believe so…

  
  


Nichio: They’re on their way...Kishi-kun and I saw them at the pool just kinda...staring at the water.

  
  


Mihna: Do they know how to swim? I do hope they didn’t fall in…

  
  


Irii: Bro can we go check?? I wanna see if they did that sounds fucking funny!

  
  


Minha: Language-

  
  
  


Irii: Japanese-

  
  
  


Ruroka: [groans] This is a nightmare-

  
  


**I bury my head in my arms, already feeling a headache coming on. It was going to be a long day.**

  
  


**After a moment passes the door to the diner opens again and the straggler entered, the tiny witch kid joining the chat.**

  
  


Minha: [soft hum] Ah there you are Kana-san. You worried us...

  
  


Shiro:....

  
  


Mihna: Thanks for coming though…

  
  


Shiro:.........

  
  


Irii: Kana-kun! Blink twice if you’re being held hostage and can’t speak!

  
  


Hachiro: Aren’t we all hostages though? 

  
  


Li: Blink twice if you’re a double hostage!! 

  
  


Roruka: Oh my GOD can you shut UP?

  
  


**I yell, just wanting to get to the point of this meeting. Mihna shoots me a look and continues.**

  
  


Mihna: Right um...firstly, did anyone find anything pertinent in any subsequent investigations last night or this morning?

  
  


Oren: Um… I discovered at the end of the dorm hallway there’s a laundry room which seemed to also double as storage. Found some cleaning supplies and uh…spare blankets and pillows.

  
  


Mihna: [nods] Thank you Shōga-san. 

  
  


Oren: Ah ...you can call my Oren.

  
  


Minha: Oren-san then. Anyone else find anything? 

  
  


**My mind flashes to the necklace I found in my dresser. But I didn’t really see how that would be of much importance.**

  
  


Minha: Right then let’s get to the most important thing...the class rep vote.

  
  


Nagisa: As if you haven’t already been trying to insert yourself in that fucking role but go off I guess-

  
  


Mihna: Beg your pardon?

  
  


Nagisa: Oh don’t  _ beg your pardon  _ me lady! You’re obviously some sort of control freak! 

  
  


Ochiai: Kishi!! Don’t speak to her like t-

  
  


Nagisa: Can it Ochiai!! I’m not trying to fucking pick useless fights I’m just stating the facts.

  
  


Roruka: You aren’t making any points by being so abrasive- you’re just being unlikeable-

  
  


Nagisa: Oh ho don’t start with me about abrasive and unlikeable Mr.  _ I’m better than everyone because I have a fancy smart talent wahh _

  
  


Roruka: I never fucking said anything like that!! 

  
  


Irii: Wellll actually-

  
  


Roruka: Shut it Irii-kun! 

  
  


Mihna: Enough! All of you please calm down. This is ridiculous. You didn’t let me finish speaking. If you had your wouldn’t be saying those things...Kishi-san. What I wanted to say was that I would like to be taken off the list for consideration of the class rep role.

  
  


**...well I didn’t see that one coming. Mihna had been acting like a natural leader up to this point. Did she want to avoid being a target for murder like me…?**

  
  


Ichiko: Aww how come, Hasabe-chan? Don’t let these meanies bully you out of being a strong leader. 

  
  


Mihna: Thank you for your worry, Sataro-san, but it’s more than that. You have to understand that my talent and… other factors of my life have made me better suited to be a follower, not a leader. Up until this point I’ve taken some charge only to keep things calm. I just want everyone to be safe. I’m confident that if we do the right things no one will murder but the right first step is finding a good leader. That’s not me. 

  
  


**Ugh. Her idealism made me feel a bit sick. Not that I didn’t want to- like-** **_not_ ** **not die, but I saw no realistic way that** **_no one_ ** **will decide to not kill. But for now, I held my tongue, not feeling up to debating.**

  
  


Ochiai: That’s very humble of you Hasabe-san… 

  
  
  


Minha: [shaking her head] It’s not about humility even it’s just… trust me. I’m no leader. I’m happy to help take care of everyone but that will be the extent of my services from now on. 

  
  


Nagisa: [scoffs] greeeaaat we have an assigned babysitter then! Fantastic!

  
  


Terra: Well if Hasabe-san is out of the running then who are we considering? 

  
  


Li: Lisabeth Reyes is on the table! 

  
  


Irii: Li for president!! Woo!!

  
  


Roruka: Could you two take this  _ any  _ less seriously?

  
  


Irii: Is that an order from my dear Dachi-sama? 

  
  


**I suppress a sigh and decide to ignore Irii from here on out. No major loss in doing that.**

  
  


Haise: We um… do need to decide on someone though. 

  
  


Haise: [presses finger tips together] Not that I’m qualified myself or anything. I’m not. 

  
  


Haise: But someone here has to be!

  
  


Fumihisa: I still think that Dachi-kun may b-

  
  


Roruka: No! I don’t want to! And I’m not qualified. 

  
  


**God why was that girl so insistent on me being the leader? Just because I spout some nonsense theory yesterday?**

  
  


Amari: Heya! I have somethin’ to say actually!

  
  


**The tennis players hand shot up and she stood from her seat.**

  
  


Amari: So um… I know I mentioned this jokingly yesterday when Terra-kun suggested it but, I do actually have some experience being a leader!

  
  


**Amari seemed a bit sheepish as she spoke this time around, more humble.**

  
  


Amari: I acted as the rep for my school’s tennis club all throughout middle school! I know it’s not quite the same as being a class rep but…

  
  


Amari: [with a grin] I’d really like to be considered for the role. I want to make sure that stupid bear...no not just him. Whoever trapped us here too! I want to make sure they don’t get what they want! 

  
  


**I bit my tongue to keep from speaking out. There was that idealism again. I hated it. But arguing against it right now wouldn’t help. So I just sat there seething.**

  
  


Monokuma: Oh my oh my! Such determination! Such hope!

  
  


**There’s many startled yells as Monokuma seems to just...materialize. He must’ve slipped into the room quietly.**

  
  


Roruka: Ugh. Go away.

  
  


Monokuma: No way! Tennis-head is talking shit about me! I have a right to be here!

  
  


Ochiai: Fuck. Off. 

  
  


Roruka: Seconded. Fuck off.

  
  


Nagisa: Thirded.

  
  


Nichio: Fourthed.

  
  


Ichiko: Fi-

  
  


Monokuma: [flashes claws] SHUT UP I CAN BE HERE IF I WANT!! 

  
  


Mihna: We are trying to conduct an important meeting, Overseer. Please, whatever you have to share it can wait. 

  
  


Monokuma: This is important though!! Don’t you need to know how to vote for class rep?

  
  


Irii: And here I thought we were just gonna close our eyes and raise our hands…

  
  


Monokuma: No way we’re high tech here! And we take the issue of voter fraud as the utmost importance! 

  
  


Irii: Finally someone standing up for democracy. 

  
  


Monokuma: Why Thank you! Personally I find democracy the glue that hold o-

  
  


Roruka: I’m giving you ten seconds to say something important before I’m dumping a cup of water on you. 

  
  


Monokuma: I’m waterproof- brainy! C’mon I thought you would’ve been smart enough to know that!

  
  


Roruka:.... 10, 9, 8

  
  


Monokuma: Fine fine!! Basically if you take out your hand book you’ll see a section titled ‘voting’! 

  
  


**We all take out the handbooks and check out the aforementioned section. We’re brought to a screen that has everyone’s name written under a small picture of them. Huh.**

  
  


Aisa: Woah that’s creepy! Where’d you get our pictures anyways??

  
  


Monokuma: You’d be surprised as to what’s public records, twinkle-toes. Anyways to vote you just gotta press on the person you wanna vote for! Simple enough yeah?

  
  


Hachiro: Mhm Yes…. Very simple.

  
  


Monokuma: Glad you agree Bumb- Wait a minute. Get someone to vote for you! 

  
  


Hachiro: So much for caring about voter fraud…. 

  
  


Monokuma: Ugh whatev! Anyways vote class rep! I’m on the edge of my seat!

  
  


Roruka: You seem in a bit of a rush.

  
  


Monokuma: A rush of anticipation! My heart it throbbing with excitement!

  
  


Nichio: Ew…

  
  


Monokuma: Ew to you! Anyways just vote. 

  
  


Minha: You gave us until noon. That’s not for another few hours. We will take our time with this.

  
  


Monokuma: UGH. Buzzkills. I’m moving the deadline then! To right now! 

  
  


Amari: But that’s not-

  
  


Monokuma: My word is final! Itssss voting time!! 

  
  


**A countdown started on the handbook. One minute. God. This was annoying. Fine. I jab Amari’s picture without much thought. If she wanted the role so bad I didn’t see the issue.**

  
  


**Everyone else, with various degrees of hesitation, tapped their screen. Li tapped Hachiro’s for her. Yeah. That seemed fair.**

**….**

**Once the time ran out the results were displayed on the tablet.**

  
  


**_Amari: 12_ **

**_Li: 3_ **

**_Mihna: 2_ **

**_Ruroka: 1_ **

  
  


**I give a pointed glare towards Fumihisa. She looked back with a small shrug.**

  
  


Li: Awwww man! I was so close. 

  
  


Irii: I tried my best for you Li… 

  
  


Mihna:.... 

Monokuma: Congratulations Tennis-Head!! You’ve been elected class rep! What are ya gonna do now? Go to Disneyland?

  
  


Amari: Okay! My first implemented rule is that we all get to leave.

  
  


Monokuma: Overruled!

  
  


Amari: Well it was worth a shot. 

  
  


Monokuma: Don’t push your luck. Anyways here-

  
  
  


**Monokuma tossed what looked like a key at Amari.**

  
  


Monokuma: That opens the alcohol cabinet! Don’t go too crazy you rascals. Anyways class rep! Get those partner assignments to me by the end of the day! Choose carefully though- don’t want to make any enemies. Puhuhuhuhu….

  
  


Amari: ...right.

  
  


**Something akin to nervousness flashes across the tennis players features for that moment. I almost felt bad for her.**

  
  


Monokuma: Now onto the next fun event for the day! The motive!

  
  


**...**

  
  
  


**Huh?**

  
  


Terra: Motive…?

  
  


Ochiai: The FUCK is that supposed to mean?

  
  


Amari: Motive for…?

  
  


Roruka: A motive to...kill?

  
  


Monokuma: DING DING!! We’re really on the same wavelength me and you, Brainy. 

  
  


Roruka: No.

  
  


Monokuma: Anyways Yes! Since I was hearing all that ‘ _ we’re not gonna kill _ ’ talk from class rep and the fair maiden, I’ve decided to give you the first little shove to get things moving! 

  
  


Amari: That’s not fair!!

  
  
  


Monokuma: Life ain’t fair, class rep!

  
  
  


Roruka: Just get on with it then. 

  
  


Monokuma: You all have no respect for dramatic tension. Anyways, please take a gaze at your handbooks! Oh, Bumble, and for you-

  
  


**The bear tosses Hachiro a pair of headphones which she doesn’t catch for obvious reasons. They just sorta smack her face and fall in her lap.**

  
  


Hachiro: Gee. Thanks. 

  
  


Monokuma: No problemo! 

  
  


Nichio: What’s this gonna be...a movie? Can’t we get a game instead?

  
  


Monokuma: Upu...upupupupu…. just take a look!

**….**

**Frowning a bit- I look down at my handbook. A video has started playing. It was a black background, white text fading onto the screen.**

  
  


**_Ruroka Dachi: Motive Video_ **

**_…._ **

**_Data not found._ **

**_Just pretend you saw something harrowing. Something awful! Oh no! Your loved ones in danger!!_ **

**_Hope you’re a good actor._ **

  
  


**I watch the text scroll by blankly. Was this some sort of fucking joke? With a half-lidded stare I look back up at everyone else.**

**They...were not having the same reaction as me.**

  
  


Aisa: Ha….haha...what the fuck. 

  
  


Haise: This has got to be some sort of… joke…

  
  


Terra: Well it ain’t fucking funny!! What the hell??

  
  


Mihna: …

  
  


Ochiai: WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK?? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU SHITTY FUCKING BEAR!!

  
  


**Ochiai has begun to approach Monokuma like he was going to attack, but Mihna reaches out and grabs his arm, shaking her head.**

  
  


Monokuma: Upu…. upupupupu! That’s the reactions I like to see!! Wonderful!! Truly wonderful! 

  
  


Mihna: What… was that? 

  
  


Monokuma: You’re motivation!! Simply put- if you want more information about what you saw in the video you’re gonna have to get your hands dirty! Upupupupupu!!! 

  
  


Amari: You’re….you’re sick….

  
  


Fumihisa: [shaking] This is...awful...what have you done?

  
  


Monokuma: Kill and find out tinfoil-hat. Anyways have a goooood rest of your day! 

  
  
  


**And just like that the bear disappeared behind the buffet. I was left feeling empty. Everyone else seemed to be having some sort of emotional outburst. What did they see? And why didn’t I see something similar? Well… maybe I should count it as a blessing?**

  
  
  


Mihna:.... 

  
  
  


Ochiai: I’m gonna kill him!!! I’m gonna kill that fucking bear!!!

  
  
  


Amari: [taking a deep breath] No, Ochiai-kun, that’s what they want. Those videos were...obviously meant to make us upset. Let’s not give them the reaction they want.

  
  


**Amari glances my way. Maybe because I was the only calm looking one. Did she want me to back up what she was saying?**

  
  


Ruroka: Uhhhh Yeah. Sure. Whatever she said.

  
  


Amari: Lets keep a level head here, Alright? 

  
  


Li: Haha...right. Yeah. Yeah! You’re right. 

  
  


Mihna: …. Right. 

  
  


Amari: Right! We can’t get distracted. Let’s get back to the meeting. 

  
  


Ochiai: Are you fucking serious?? After seeing  _ that? _

  
  


Mihna: Calm yourself, Ochiai-kun.

  
  


Ochiai: SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'M NOT CALMING MYSELF AFTER ALL OF THAT!!

  
  


**I was a bit perplexed. Ochiai has never raised his voice at Mihna before.**

  
  
  


Amari: We  _ have  _ to carry on as usual. Besides I’m sure what was in those videos...wasn’t real!

  
  


Hachiro: It… it sounded real….

  
  


**Even Hachiro looked pale.**

  
  


Amari: Even so. We can’t do anything about it at this moment. Let’s continue with the meeting.

  
  


Ochiai: Fuck that!! Fuck!! I’m out of here! Fuck you all!!

  
  
  


**Ochiai went to leave- but Amari grabbed his arm.**

  
  


Amari: Rika!! You can’t… don’t you see? It’s obvious that this was the exact reaction that bear wants from us! 

  
  
  


**Ochiai roughly pulled his arm away from the tennis player.**

  
  


Ochiai: Fuck you!!

  
  


**With that- he stormed out of the diner.**

  
  


Mihna: … I’m going to try and calm him down. I trust you to take things from here- Amari-chan. 

  
  


**Mihna turned and left as well.**

  
  
  


Nagisa: [snorts] Well  _ that _ was pretty entertaining. [he claps]

  
  


Amari: You’re not… worried? Kishi-kun? 

  
  
  


Nagisa: Hm? By the motive video? Oh yeah. I’m worried sick! 

  
  
  


**He didn’t sound it.**

  
  


Amari: Right… well um… anyways!

  
  
  


Amari: [clasps hands together] There’s not much else to really talk about right now… I think we all need some time to calm down. Let’s um...make these morning meetings a daily thing. It’s important we keep each other informed of what’s happening. 

  
  


**There were murmurs of agreement but they were all half hearted. It didn’t seem like anyone was quite in the mood to object.**

  
  


Amari: [nods] Right then…

  
  
  


**She went to go sit with Terra, Haise, and Marine once more, seeming to be muttering something to them.**

  
  
  


Nagisa: Great. We’re done here then? 

  
  
  


**Nagisa left the diner, and a few other people followed suit in the next few minutes as the meeting dispersed.**

  
  


**I groan and rest my head in my arms. This was all such a headache.**

  
  
  


???: You seem fairly calm- Dachi-kun

  
  
  


**My head snaps up when I hear my name- and I see Ichiko standing there.**

  
  


Roruka: Oh. It’s you. Not trailing after Hasabe-san like a lost dog today?

  
  


Ichiko: [scowling] You don’t have to be so condescending just because I’ve made friends and you haven’t.

  
  


Roruka: I don’t  _ need  _ friends. Not here! In a killing game!

  
  


Ichiko: Fine be a loner. Anyways you seem pretty calm considering everything that just went down.

  
  


Roruka: Yeah… well there’s no reason to freak over it. 

  
  


**Ichiko’s face fell.**

  
  


Ichiko: …. isn’t there?

  
  


**I didn’t know. I didn’t know what everyone else had seen and I sure as hell wasn’t gonna ask.**

  
  


Ruroka: Nah. It’s probably not real anyways. 

  
  


Ichiko: [tugging at her pigtail] I  _ guess.  _

  
  


**Yeah so did I.**

  
  


Ruroka: Did you need something or are you just here to bother me?

  
  


Ichiko: Rude! You just seemed like the calmest person here so I wanted to talk to you.

  
  
  


Roruka: Mhm. Sure. What do you need.

  
  
  


Ichiko: Agh! I wanted you to come with me to check on Hasabe-chan and Ochiai-kun 

  
  


**Me...why me?**

  
  


Roruka: Why?

  
  
  


Ichiko: [Shifting nervously] I’m just worried for Hasabe-chan… you said it yourself yesterday, this  _ is  _ a killing game… so…

  
  


**I roll my eyes. Well, not like I had anything better to do. I guess.**

  
  


Ruroka: Fine. Just because I’m bored. 

  
  


Ichiko: [throws her arms in the air] Wooo!!!

  
  


Ruroka: Quiet down or I’ll change my mind.

  
  


Ichiko: [saltues] Yes sir 

  
  


Ruroka: Ugh.

  
  
  


**With that I stand up and leave the diner with Ichiko. Only then do I realize we don’t even know where we’re supposed to be going.**

  
  


Ruroka: Do you even know where Ochiai-san and Hasabe-San are ?

  
  


Ichiko: mmmmmm Nope! That’s why you’re helping me!!

  
  


Ruroka: Why do you think I’d have any idea?

  
  
  


Ichiko: [humming] I dunno just guess!!

  
  


Ruroka: If you want a real guess - Ochiai-kun probably went to his dorm. Maybe he let Hasabe-san in maybe not. Either way we’re probably not getting in ourselves. 

  
  


Ichiko: Oh. 

  
  
  


**As if by some magic though- footsteps echo from the dorm stairway. My eyes flip over in that direction and I see a girl with curly purple hair descending the stairway, holding her cheek.**

  
  


Roruka: [Clicks his tongue] Found her.

  
  


Ichiko: Mi-chan! There you are!

  
  


**Mi-chan?**

  
  


Mihna: Sataro-san, Dachi-san, Hello there. 

  
  


**Her eyes seemed a bit tired as she walked over to Ichiko and I.**

  
  


Ruroka: Did things not go well with Ochiai-kun?

  
  


**Mihna frowned deeper, a sigh escaping her lips.**

  
  


Mihna: He’s distressed right now. Understandably so. I followed him to his dorm and tried to talk to him but he lashed out. 

  
  


**Mihna removed her hand from her cheek finally to reveal a fresh pink welt. I raise an eyebrow.**

  
  


Ruroka: Oh? 

  
  


Ichiko: [gasps] Are you Alright?? 

  
  


Minha: It’s fine. Just a bump. 

  
  


Ichiko: Grr I’m gonna go give that bastard Ochiai a piece of my mind!! 

  
  


Minha: No, Sataro-san. Don’t bother him right now. 

  
  


Ichiko: Hgn….fine. Let’s at least patch you up then. Do they have medical stuff here?

  
  


**My mind flashes back to my investigation of the dorms.**

  
  


Ruroka: They do. In the bathrooms of the dorms. 

  
  


Minha: Lets go to my dorm then.

  
  
  


Ruroka: Am I...supposed to go with you all or something?

  
  
  


Ichiko: Pleeeaaaaaseee? You’re the doctor!

  
  


Ruroka: Neurologist- it’s not really a doctor-

  
  


**I don’t think.**

  
  


Ichiko: C'mon you said you were bored! 

  
  


Mihma: Did He? Even after the motive video…? You’re very….well put together Dachi-san. 

  
  


Ruroka: If you’re just gonna insult me then I’m gonna leav-

  
  


Mihna: I admire you for your calmness. This isn’t a very easy situation to remain calm in.

  
  


Ruroka: Oh. Well...you know…

  
  


**I didn’t get a motive video. I had no reason to panic. But I didn’t want the others to know that.**

  
  


Ruroka: Ugh fine I’ll go with you two just stop complimenting me it’s weird-

**For a brief moment I see a hint of a smile on Mihna’s face.**

  
  


Ichiko: I wasn’t complimenting you anyways!! Let’s go!!

  
  


**And with that the three of us walk out to the dorm stairway, making our way up the 25 stairs with two landings. Mihna’s dorm is closer to the stairway, than mine- right at the bend in the hallway. The shrine maiden takes out her keycard and swiped it, clicking open the door and holding it open for us.**

  
  


Mihna: [gesturing inside] Welcome to my humble abode. 

  
  


Ichiko: [Skipping inside] Woo!

  
  


Roruka: [flatly] woo.

  
  


**I follow Ichiko into the dorm, scanning the area. It was basically identical to my own dorm, only it somehow seemed a bit neater.**

  
  


Mihna: Let me um...open the bathroom. I’ll grab the medical supplies. 

  
  


**Doing as she proclaimed, she swiped her card through the bathrooms card-reader and stepped inside.**

**Ichiko flopped backwards in the bed.**

  
  
  


Ichiko: Comfy!

  
  


Ruroka: That’s a bit rude. This isn’t your room.

  
  


Ichiko: I swear this bed is more comfy!!! I think Mihna got a better mattress than the rest of us! 

  
  


Ruroka: That’s ridiculous. There would be no point in that.

  
  


Ichiko: I’m telling the truth!!

  
  


**With a scoff- wanting to prove a point- I go and take a seat on the bed.**

  
  


Roruka: The mattress feels exactly the same.

  
  


Ichiko: Isn’t it  _ rude _ to sit on someone else’s bed!

  
  


**….hey!!**

  
  


Roruka: You tricked me!!

  
  


Ichiko: it’s all in good fun Dachi-kun!!

  
  


**Just then Mihna emerges from her bathroom with an armful of medical supplies. She raises a questioning eyebrow at Ichiko and I, but ends up just quietly sitting on the bed next to Ichiko. Her eye had begun to swell up.**

  
  


Roruka: [with a whistle] Damn...how hard did that guy hit you?

  
  
  


Ichiko: Are you  _ sure  _ I can’t fight him for you?

  
  


Mihna: I’m sure. It was an accident. 

  
  


Ichiko: Alright…..

  
  


Roruka: Do you even  _ know  _ first aid, Sataro-san?

  
  


Ichiko: Mmmm Nope! But you do! So you’re gonna help me!

  
  


Roruka: When did I  _ ever _ say that?

  
  


Ichiko: Cmon! You’re a scientist you gotta know some first aid!!

  
  


**Did I…?**

  
  


Roruka: Right. Of course. 

  
  


**My ego getting the better of me I stand up and walk over to the side of the bed that Mihna and Ichiko we’re sitting on. I kneel so I’m at eye level with Mihna- examining the injury with a small hum as if I knew what I was doing.**

**There was a good sized welt on her left cheek that seemed like it was bleeding slightly. It was swelling- causing her eye to swell as well.**

**It looked worse than it actually was… I hoped. Some common sense first aid would be enough to treat this.**

  
  


Mihna: Does it look bad?

  
  
  


Roruka: Yeah.

  
  


Ichiko: Rude!!! You can’t say that to a lady.

  
  


Roruka: I’m just being honest! It’s swelling up so it looks bad!

  
  


**Annoyed, I grab a bottle of disinfectant and a cotton ball from the supplies Mihna brought. Reading the instructions on the bottle, I get the cotton ball soaked in the disinfectant.**

Roruka: This will probably sting. Or whatever.

  
  


**I dab Mihna’s cheek with the cotton ball. Her steady gaze never breaks- and she doesn’t wince. Once I’m done cleaning the wound I find a big bandage in the supplies and unwrap it- sticking on the Mihna’s cheek. Then I sit bit and examine my work.**

Roruka: There. Easy.

  
  


Ichiko: Woo!! Doctor Dachi!!

  
  


Roruka: Please. It was just basics.

  
  


Mihna: Thank you, Dachi-kun. I appreciate it. 

  
  


Roruka: Whatever. 

  
  


Ichiko: Since we’re already here let’s do something!! Can we continue reading that book, Mi-chan?

  
  


**Book?**

Roruka: What book?

  
  


Mihna: Well, after the whole killing game announcement yesterday, Sataro-san came to my room upset. So I read to her to calm her down.

  
  


Roruka: [Flatly] How sweet.

  
  


Ichiko: Stop being so cynical!! 

  
  


Roruka: I’m not!!

  
  


Ichiko: Mihna has a very soothing voice!! 

  
  


Roruka: I need said she didn’t! 

  
  


Mihna: Anyways… we can continue reading if you’d like. You may stay too if you’d like, Dachi-san. 

**I wasn’t particularly eager to stick around, but sitting with just these two people was far more tolerable then out with everyone else. Ichiko was annoying and Mihna was overbearing, but they weren’t the worst company out of the group. Afterall- it could be Irii.**

  
  
  


Roruka: Fine. Whatever. 

  
  


Ichiko: Yayy!!!

  
  
  


**Mihna smiles a bit and took the book off her dresser, opening it up to where it was dog-eared. She started reading. Ichiko was right, her voice was soothing to listen to, like a river's flow. Combined with the swaying of the boat, which I would normally hate, I found myself relaxing. I even shut my eyes, though I don’t drift to sleep. At least I don’t think. I find myself lost in the words Mihna was reading.**

  
  


**It was...pleasant. Before I had known it- hours had passed.**

  
  


**I wasn’t broken out of the trance until Mihna Shut the book.**

  
  


Mihna: It’s been awhile since I’ve read a book in one sitting like that. Well two. Oh….Ichiko dozed off….

  
  


**I open my eyes and look back- seeing that Ichiko had in fact fallen asleep on Mihna’s bed. Taking my handbook out of my pocket, I’m shocked to see the amount of time that had elapsed. It was almost 4:30.**

  
  


Roruka: I should get going… I’m kinda hungry…

  
  


**For once I didn’t feel annoyed. It really had been a relaxing few hours.**

  
  


Roruka: Is your uh...face...okay?

  
  


**I look over to Mihna. The swelling hadn’t worsened at least.**

  
  


Mihna: It’s fine. Are you going to grab something to eat at the diner?

  
  


Roruka: Yeah probably… you wanna come with?

  
  


Mihna: Hmm I’ll pass… I don’t want to leave Ichiko by herself. Besides I’m sure you want your alone time.

  
  


**Yeah that’s true. Very.**

  
  


Roruka: Alright- I’m off then. See ya, Hasabe-san.

  
  


**I stand up and leave- stretching my arms over my head. It seems Hasabe-san and I grew a bit closer today…**

  
  


**As I leave the room I scowl at myself. As nice as this was I had to remember the situation I was in. Readjusting my hat- I descend down the stairs and out to the main deck. My eyes land on the pool- but no one seems to be swimming. Fair enough. Not like we had swim suites and not everyone was like that Aisa girl.**

  
  


**My head aching again- I walk over to the diner, pushing the door open. It seemed a handful of other people had made there way here for dinner. Suppressing a sigh I wander over to the buffet which sure enough had dinner food in it now.**

**The atmosphere was heavy though… I assume from the motive videos. Everyone was still worried huh? Which meant I had to act like I’d seen something. God this was too much energy.**

**I grab a slice of pizza from the buffet- then a second one. Taking a bite I’m about to go find an empty table when I hear my name being called.**

  
  


???: Daaaachi-kuuuun!! Come sit with us!!

**Tempted to just say no- I turn to see who had spoken. It was Amari. She was sitting with Haise and Terra- though Marine was missing from the group.**

**I’m about to turn Amari down… but then I remember her position. Class rep… maybe cozying up to her wouldn’t be a complete waste.**

  
  


**Gathering some stamina- I walk over to the group, sliding into the seat next to Terra.**

  
  


Terra: Oh wow! I’m shocked you actually sat down with us.

  
  


Ruroka: [takes a bite of pizza] I’m not fucking happy about it.

  
  


Amari: Oh don’t be like that! You tsundere you! 

  
  


Ruroka: I’m gonna leave.

  
  


Amari: Ahhh no no I was just kidding!!!

  
  


Roruka: Sure.

  
  


Haise: Where have you been all day Dachi-kun?

  
  


Roruka: None of your business.

  
  


Haise: [sheepish] oh...sorry.

  
  


Amari: Awww don’t be prickly! We could use some positive spirit here!!

  
  


Roruka: Well you’ve come to the wrong guy.

  
  


Amari: You’ve been the most calm about all this…

  
  


Roruka:.....

  
  


**Everyone seems to be noticing that huh.**

  
  
  


Ruroka: Panicking seems useless. A waste of energy. Got more important things to worry about. Like not dying.

  
  


Terra:[a hint of sarcasm] Very honorable of you.

  
  


Roruka: Thanks. 

  
  


**I finish one slice of pizza and start on the next.**

  
  


Ruroka: So where’s that - umm narcoleptic girl you guys are normally with?

  
  


Amari: Oh! Marine-Chan? She went to her dorm to rest…. she was really shaken up with the whole motive thing.

  
  
  


Terra: I think we all are….

  
  


**The cat-like boy glances at me**

  
  


Terra: Most of us anyways.

  
  


Ruroka: You seem to be taking it well, Mina-san.

  
  


Amari: [winces] Ah….am I? I guess I’m just pretty good at internalizing this stuff! It’s easier that way!

  
  


**She gave me a smile, though it did seem a bit forced.**

  
  


Amari: I’m the class rep now...so I’m gonna be okay! For everyone’s sake! I’m gonna make sure no one dies!

  
  


**I look Amari over critically. I wonder if she believed the words she was saying.**

  
  


Ruroka: Right. Sure. 

  
  


Amari: That sounded way half-hearted!!

  
  


Ruroka: It was.

  
  


Amari: Wah! Don’t be mean- I mean what I’m saying! I’m gonna protect everyone the best of my ability!

  
  


Ruroka: [scoffs] And what exactly is your ability? Running a tennis club?

  
  


Haise: Dachi-kun!

  
  


Amari: Oho ho! Trust me! Being the president of a sports team is nothing to scoff at! I brought my school’s team all the way to nationals after-all! My team-mates are like my family! 

  
  


**She paused for a moment, her face faltering.**

  
  


Amari: And...now you guys are too! We’re all a big family!!

  
  


Ruroka: Oh please. We just met yesterday. Don’t be ridiculous.

  
  


Amari: Even so… these difficult circumstances- They bring people together!

  
  


Ruroka: More like drive people apart. Hasabe-san is a prime example.

Terra: Huh? Did something happen to Hasabe-chan?

  
  


Haise: Oh dear… I was worried when she went after Ochiai-kun.

  
  


Ruroka: [grins] you had a right to be! She got decked in the face by him!

  
  


Haise: [gasps] that’s awful!!

  
  


Amari: [face falling] Is she okay??

  
  


**For some reason, I felt a tiny bit of satisfaction watching Amari’s willpower drain. It’s a bit morbid- but bringing people back down to reality made me feel better.**

  
  


Ruroka: Yeah she’s alright. A swollen cheek but that’s all. 

  
  


**The four of us sat in silence after that. Amari seemed extra concerned.**

  
  


Amari: I’ll check on her later. Make sure she’s alright.

  
  


Ruroka: You’re really taking this leader role seriously huh?

  
  


Amari: [gaze hardening] Yes.

  
  


Ruroka: Hm. Well it will be interesting to watch. 

  
  


Amari: I’ll put on a show then. A good one. One where everyone comes together!

  
  


Ruroka: Happily ever after?

  
  


Amari: Happily ever after!! 

  
  


Ruroka: That's sorta pathetic.

Terra: Dachi-kun, why are you so negative?

  
  


Ruroka: Hm?

  
  


Terra: You just seem to have no optimism...you see the worst in everything. Why? Did something happen in your life to make you like that?

  
  


Ruroka: Slow down, that’s level 10 background story. Is that what you want? To unlock my background like some game character?

  
  


Terra: [flushing] That’s not what I meant!! 

  
  


Ruroka: Sure. 

  
  


Amari: I want to unlock your backstory!! 

  
  


**I glare at Amari, looking her up and down.**

  
  


Ruroka: Good luck with that. I’m a closed book.

  
  


**Besides; the pages are blank.**

  
  


Amari: I’m gonna! I’m gonna open your book Ruroka Dachi!! Tomorrow- me and you- let’s hang out! And I’ll squeeze the story out of you.

  
  


Ruroka: I’ll pass.

  
  


Amari: Cmon please? Please?? 

  
  


Haise: Mina-Chan I don’t think it’s gonna be that easy….

  
  


**Haise glances at me warily** .

  
  


Ruroka: It won’t be. Trust me. 

  
  


**I finish my second slice of pizza and stand up.**

  
  


Amari: Bet!

  
  


Ruroka: Huh?

  
  


Amari: Bet!! I’m betting! I’m gonna get you to open up!

  
  


Ruroka: ….. 

  
  


Ruroka: Sure. I’m going to me dorm. 

  
  
  


**Giving once more glance at the tennis player, I turn and leave the diner. It had gotten dark out, so I decide to just head to my dorm for the night.**

  
  


**Before that though, I decide to check out the laundry room.**

**I ascend the dorm stairs and walk down the hallway- reading the nameplates on the dorm doors as I went. Eventually I reach the door at the end of the hallway. The laundry room.**

  
  


**Swiping my card, I head inside and look around quizzically. There was two washing machines and two dryers, as well as clothes lines on the ceiling. Above the machines was a shelf of books. That must’ve been where Mihna got the one she had read. I decide to pull two off the shelf to bring to my room and read.**

  
  


**In the corner of the room there was a storage area- where there seemed to be spare blankets and pillows and all that stuff. There was also toiletries, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste- deodorant, etc.**

  
  


**Seeing nothing worth taking, I look back at the bookshelf one more time. I notice there seems to be a few vhs tapes too- older movies. So they were giving us some entertainment at least. Not really all that interested tonight, I take a mental note then turn and leave.**

  
  


**I return to my dorm, slipping my shoes off my feet this time around, crawling into the unmade bed. My mind swims with thoughts- about the motive I didn’t receive, about Mihna, and about Amari. She would try to open me up huh….?**

  
  


**What was I supposed to say to that. Afterall there was nothing to open up. I didn’t know anything about myself.**

**Shaking the thoughts from my mind- I crack open a book I had taken and start reading. The book was** **_The Catcher in the Rye._ ** **Its not like I remembered reading this book before or something. But the protagonist ... as I read I began to see myself in him a bit. Mostly because he was also snappy.**

  
  


**I read for awhile, until I feel my eyelids get heavy. With a yawn, I dog ear the page I was o in the book and set it on my nightstand . Shutting the lamp off this time, I lay down and drift of into a soft sleep, officially ending my second day here in this strange place.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! To vote for who's free-time events you want to see leave a comment!
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos- I proof-read twice but I know there’s probably some still in there- I’ll be working through and editing stuff in the next few days!


End file.
